Halfbreed High: Spring Term
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: What if all of the characters but Kagome were hanyou's in a boarding school?    Kagome has a painful past and a unstable present in the school yet a even darker storm showes in her future, can her Chosen -Inuyasha- save her life, heart, soul and himself?
1. The New Girl

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...**

**This is basically a story with our favourite characters all half demons and all going to a seperate school to be safe from half demon haters. Kagome isn't a half demon but she is sent here as she can't fit in with normal humans. Inuyasha is a three quarter demon in this one to make him a little different; and Extra special!**

**Enjoy, I worked hard on this!**

* * *

><p><strong>-1 The New Girl-<strong>

There are demons. Then there are humans, miko's and ordinary people. And over the course of five hundred years they have come to all accept each other, with a few exceptions that didn't really live to see the next morning.

In this modern world the un-acceptance has moved from demons and humans to the badly treated in betweens. Half demons and any mix of hanyou's have been abused and hated, outcast and feared by either side of the species line.

No where in the world was a safe place for them, all demons thought them as weak and left them out of packs and tribes while humans feared them and kept them away from towns and villagers.

A hanyou's life was cold, alone and sad…. Well almost.

There was one place where hanyou's could all find refuge and learn to control their powers and be themselves without hiding.

It was called Halfbreed high. It was a collage/boarding school that only excepted half breeds and other in-betweens, the school was run by half dog demon Izayoi and her powerful husband The Great Dog General of the West, Inutaisho. They had a son who was the reason they started the school.

They didn't want him to grow up in a cruel world where you were only judged by your status, species and human-demon blood.

This Japanese school was a safe haven to any outcast, and there was a lot of business with it as well, the school was huge! It was the size of four collages of ten thousand students. Even if that sounded like overkill it was often too small.

Kagome Higaraish stood at the school gates with her bags and a few forms of where she was meant to go on her first day. Kagome blinked back a few tears and then walked as calmly as she could to the gate and went inside.

The grounds were surrounded by a five meter high wall to keep people out and others in. It wasn't the unfriendly place everyone thought it would be. Children were running and playing on the grass as young as three years old. They had Frisbees and kites and were all so happy Kagome was surprised.

The grounds had their own forest and huge lake. Half demons were swimming in the lake and climbing in the trees or running at unbelievable speeds. The main collage house was cool, it was like any other modern collage but it also had some castle like parts that were older. It looked cool.

Kagome walked up the path, not waving or smiling to any of the people around her. The small girl made her way to the head masters office and knocked shyly on the door before hearing the "Come in" and entering.

Kagome looked around quickly, the office was almost hippie style. Lots of flowers and graffiti with a few paintings and out of place statues that looked like they had been home made.

The back wall was lined with books and the windows were all floor to ceiling. It wasn't at all the posh office he was expecting and then she saw the people waiting for her.

One was a woman with long black hair with dog ears poking out from under her long strait hair, blue eyes and pale skin with a white dress on and about a hundred bracelets on her wrists. She stood beside the desk with a hand on the shoulder of the man sitting behind the desk.

He had purple stripes on his cheeks and vivid gold eyes with long silver hair he tired up to keep out of the way, he had on a suit and it looked very out of place with his tan skin and demon aura that he carried with him.

Kagome entered and stood by the door felling very shy and a little scared.

The man, or demon, raised a hand and beckoned her closer "Come closer, girl. We won't hurt you" Kagome supposed that he could smell her fear.

She walked up to the desk and the woman came to stand next to her "Hey, now. Don't be afraid. I'm Izayoi the headmistress of the school, I'm very pleased to meet you miss Higaraish" She squeezes her shoulders comfortingly. Kagome felt more tears appear when the gesture reminded her of her mother…

Kagome supposed that she shouldn't be surprised that they knew she was coming anyway and she was the only new person that year, apparently.

The man stood next "I am Inutaisho, the headmaster here" he paused and then added "You are very welcome here, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't look and smell so scared" Kagome held her elbows with each hand then nodded once and though of something else, but that only made her sad.

Izayoi frowned at her mate softly "Inutaisho, it's her first day in a new place, cut her some slack. Don't mind him, dear, he just has a sensitive nose. Please can I see your forms?"

"Sure" Kagome whispered and the two smiled at the sound of her voice.

Inutaisho pointed to a seat and Kagome sat almost vanishing behind the huge desk, she hated the fact that she was so little, everyone her age was at least half a foot taller.

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the report. "Miko?" she said a little nervously.

Kagome looked equally scared and wary. "Yes, mam. Untrained and weak but still a Miko" Izayoi nodded and read on then she let out a small laugh.

"She's nearly as bad as our son, Inutaisho. Expelled from seventeen schools in five years… Oh dear. Don't worry we'll get your powers under control then we'll see how many people can turn their nose up at you"

Kagome smiled at her tone, so positive and happy. Kagome hated to burst her bubble but she couldn't really see herself getting settled here or anywhere else but in an isolated area. Stupid Miko powers!

Inutaisho was looking at her chosen subjects she wanted to study at this school. Archery, gym, maths, history, biology, song and health & healing. He smiled a little and said "Smart girl, all good choices here. Work hard and you'll get along well with the teachers, but I have to add, you must mingle with the students a lot as well. Friends are rare and well valued here"

Kagome smiled again, friends… a home…

There was a knock at the door and then a girl with pink eye-shadow and long brown hair, tied back funnily in an ancient Japanese style that suited her, peered around the door. She had brown eyes that seemed too bright and a happy face that was nice to see.

She had ripped jeans and a "Look away from the light" T-shirt that seemed to be made for her, it had short sleeves and she had her hands on her hips, with a small bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Hello!" she said happily. There was a funny glow around her like an aura, Kagome wondered if she was seeing with Miko powers then Izayoi held up a hand to shield her eyes and the girl seemed to realise the light and frowned a little then it dimmed and went out. "Sorry, I'm just excited to meet the new room mate"

Inutaisho shook his head fondly. "Kagome this is Sango Lantern. She is one of your dormitory room mates. Sango this is Kagome Higaraish"

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled shyly.

Sango almost ran up to her and spoke in a rush "Hey! I'm so happy to meet you! I've been looking forwards to seeing our new student, have you got your stuff? That's not a lot… hmmm. I'll have to take you shopping and-"

Izayoi laughed and said "Sango, remember to breathe"

Sango laughed as well and looked back at Kagome smiling again "I'm sorry, I'm just happy to meet you, but I already said that… you don't talk much do you?"

Kagome smiled and to be honest, she was unsure of what to say. "Hello…" she murmured out "Um…"

Izayoi put a hand on her shoulder "Sango is head of your dorm. She'll look after you"

Sango nodded and smiled a little more calmly. "Do you have any more bags?"

"No" Kagome said looking at the large yellow bag and the small black travelling case as well as a small green toiletries bag with her essentials.

Sango picked up the biggest bag and said "Thank you, Master Inutaisho. I'll take care of her"

Inutaisho nodded approvingly. "I know you will" he rumbled in his deep voice "And ask Inuyasha to come and see me later, will you?"

Sango nodded and walked Kagome out of the office. "Well, welcome to Halfbreed high, I guess…" Sango said quietly.

Kagome nodded but still felt a little sad. "It looks like a cool place…"

Sango nodded looking excited again. "I'll show you around, after we go to the dorm. You're in the west dorm. It's the best! We have a wonderful view of the forest and lake. But we are also furthest away from the cool clubs, but you can't have everything"

Kagome laughed "I've heard that before"

Sango rolled her eyes "So where did you come from?"

"Tokyo"

"Always wanted to go there…"

"Why didn't you?"

Sango looked down a little sadly "I'm a quarter light demon"

Kagome gasped "The light around you…"

Sango nodded "If I get too excited or upset, or feel any strong emotion, my light aura reflects it. And the stronger the emotion, the brighter the light. Mistress Izayoi is trying to teach me self control, but when I'm in a strange place I get so scared and excited that I can't help but glow then everyone knows what I am… I'm useless at that stuff"

Kagome smiled and said "I don't have good control either, I blew up the gym at the last school I went to"

Sango threw back her head and laughed "What? You kidding? That is so cool!"

Kagome liked the girl and smiled and chattered to her all the way outside. Then Sango put a finger to her lips and then looked up into a tree then growled and continued walking. "What was that about?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed "Miroku Sonar. My private stalker, I swear he follows me everywhere. He says he loves me, then goes off and flirts with other women" she growled up at the trees again.

Sango pointed out all the best club houses and the swimming lake and the gym. Kagome saw that it was a really awesome place. The children and teens all waved happily and didn't seem to mind her at all. She noticed that a few of them had very strange colouring and even animal features like tails and ears!

Sango walked into a big hall like building, there were lots of rafters in the roofs and curtains for bed dividers. Students were in the roof and on the floor as well as on the walls and window sills. Sango said "This is west dorm daytime common room"

The children all waved and shouted hello. Sango said to everyone "Hey all. This is Kagome Higaraish. She's our new room mate, lets make her feel welcome, but remember she's a little shy so don't throw a million questions at her, alright?"

Everyone agreed and went back to their own thing with friendly smiles and waves and hello's.

Sango pushed her way through the crowds and then pulled Kagome into a corridor that was long and wide and had lots of curtains, Sango pulled one to the side. "This is you" it was a simple room a little like a hospital cell. The roof was brown and the curtains all had drawings on them and were see through really, the wooden floor was warm on her feet and when she sat down on the bed she felt it shift under her then looked again to see a bed like her one at home. The small space shifted itself to fit her, it looked a lot like her old room but was freer and cleaner and had more bright colours and a lovely plushy carpet.

"Wow" Kagome said.

Sango looked around impressed. She leaned against the only solid wall there and then stood away when a chest of draws and a big shelf appeared. "Yeah, this room was made with magic so you can choose how it looks but the basics will be here"

Kagome smiled. "I like it"

Sango smiled and dumped her stuff on the floor. "Now a quick run over on the rules. One, toilets are at the end of the dorm, girls right, boys left. Don't get it wrong. Two, lights out at ten on a weekday and no later than half twelve on a weekend. Three, any mess you make, you clean up. Sweet wrappers and crap like that. Four, you are only allowed in this room unless you have permission from others to go into their sections. Five, if you feel ill go to the sick room that's in-between the toilets. Someone should be there shortly after you arrive and if you are seriously ill, the healers will take you to the healers ward in the main school. Six, not allowed outside after ten and not in the common room after eleven."

Sango counted her fingers then nodded.

"And that's about it, keep those rules in mind and you'll get along here fine, I'm head of this dorm, you see, and any rule breaking has to be punished even if you are my friend, we can't be biased. Come on, you can unpack later. I'll introduce you to my friends"

Kagome took the light demons hand and late herself be pulled out of her little room and to a staircase that lead up onto a glass domed roof that was the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Sango would be too chatty as a normal teen so I made her very excitable because she is often very sad in the anime.<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed, onwards readers! Chapter 2 is next!**


	2. Meet The West Dorm

****I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...****

****We now meet the rest of the gang, all halfbreeds natrally, I hope this is enjoyable! Let me know!****

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Meet The West Dorm-<strong>

Sango looked up and gasped, she glowed slightly and Kagome knew that the quarter light demon was happy. "Shiori!" Sango shouted waving.

Kagome looked up to see a small girl with white hair and really violet eyes, she skin was very tan and she was putting a little bit of makeup on as well as two blue ribbons. Shiori had a funny red gen necklace and had a cape that was made out of a lilac coloured fabric while her white dress underneath seemed to glow a little.

"Sango!" the girl gasped. Kagome raised her eyebrows, not only was the little girl on the ceiling she was standing on the ceiling, her bare toes curling around the metal beams of the glass domed roof.

Shiori ran down the wall and into Sango's arms. "Is this the new girl?" Shiori asked smiling up at Kagome with such a sweet face, Kagome wanted to hug her too.

Sango kissed her forehead "That's right, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Shiori, she's a half bat demon. She's fantastic at making barriers and at seeing in the dark as well as having the crazy wall act you just saw, she has not bad hearing either"

Shiori smiled at the praise and granted Kagome's wish my launching a flying hug at her. Kagome held the small girl and smiled feeling a little like a mother or older sister. Did she have that effect with everyone?

Sango smiled then froze and turned around smacking someone with a loud slap. "You pervert!"

The man who had been slapped held his cheek with a five fingered handprint on it. He stood on the ceiling as well and had the funny cape thing that Shiori had only it was blue, he had jeans and a purple shirt with brown hair, violet eyes, pale skin and a absent expression on his face.

"Ah, Sango, how I have missed this pain, you forgot to give this to me this morning-"

Sango was trembling in rage. "You lecture! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Shiori laughed clutching her tummy. "Big brother! Stop being stupid, you'll get your face slapped off!" then she collapsed on the floor still gasping and giggling.

The boy rolled his eyes and jumped off the ceiling and onto the floor, twisting in the air. "Hey, new girl. I'm Miroku"

"Hi, I'm Kagome" she said quickly and the man smiled at her.

Sango shook her head and said "He is Shiori's older, less mature brother, he can also make a barrier but Shiori's is stronger, he can walk on walls, see in the dark, fly then he's got good hearing that is just plain irritating"

Miroku had slipped an arm around Sango who stiffened again then she continued in a dangerous tone "But fortunately he is still a bat and I know how to counter behaviour like this"

Kagome was temporarily blinded when Sango flashed a bright white. Miroku clutched his eyes and yelped "I can't see!"

"Serves you right, you old bat! No offence there Shiori"

The small group turned to see a red head girl on the arm of a black haired boy. "Hey" she said and smiled widely.

Sango smiled in return "Hi, Ayami. Kagome, this is Koga and Ayami, they are half wolves but they aren't related. They are great at running and kick boxing but a little rusty at anything else"

Ayami rolled her green eyes and sighed "Sad but true" She had a mini skirt that was made out of furs and leggings of black silk with fury leg warmers of the same sort of fur, she had spaghetti straps for a top and her red hair was tied up in two high pigtails.

Koga snorted "But Ayami here, she rules at leaf magic, I don't need to rely on that to win a fight, I'm one of the strongest here" he had black hair and deep blue eyes, jeans and a black shirt had a belt with wolf fangs in it for studs and both had bare feet and tails, Ayami's was white and Koga's was brown.

Ayami cuddled into him a little more then said "And the most big headed" he smiled at her and they gently touched noses.

Koga stepped to Kagome and held her hands in his "Well Kagome, welcome to west dorm"

"Thank you" Kagome said smiling.

"So what half breed are you? Don't worry we accept all types here, bats, cats, mutts, foxes and Kami knows what else" Kagome was becoming a little nervous of the possessive way that he held her arms, and of Ayami's scared look, had he dumped her before?

Kagome took her hands out of his grip and took a shy step back. "Um…"

Koga opened his mouth to say something else but then got hit on the back of the head by a baseball bat, that was flying all by itself. "What the fuck?" Koga said when he saw that.

Sango blinked then walked over to a table and got on her knees and pulled out the culprit. "Shippo!"

He was squealing and squirming and Kagome thought he was so cute. He had wide blue-green eyes and orange hair with a fox tail coming out of his yellow and blue dungarees. "Let me go!" he shouted.

Sango tightened her grip "Why did you do that? That wasn't very nice"

Shippo sniffed then said "I wasn't aiming for Koga, he got in the way. Miroku was gonna touch the new girl, I wasn't gonna hurt anyone I just wanted Miroku to not scare her off cause she's pretty and nice" he said in his to the point child way.

Sango glared and Miroku who had gone sheepish and was partly hiding behind a giggling Shiori. "Really… alright Shippo, you have to say sorry to Koga now. And you know he has every right to hit you back now"

Koga looked excited but Kagome ran forwards and picked up the fox child. "No, leave him alone" She spoke mostly to Koga who looked torn at what to do. Ayami put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head as well.

Shippo looked up at Kagome and said "You are Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded "I'm new"

Shippo beamed "Thanks for saving me" he brought out some toys and leaves from his many pockets and said "I'm good with illusion magic, it's a fox thing, Ayami taught me a few things too. Can you do anything cool?"

Kagome hesitated but Sango spoke up for her "She told me that she blew up the gym at her last school"

Kagome looked sheepish but the others burst out laughing and Koga clutched his side and Shiori was on the floor. "That's awesome! Think you could blow up something else while you're here, we need some excitement" Ayami gasped out.

The door opened again and Kagome looked up into a pair of golden eyes that seemed to burn a path into her soul and smouldered in the twilight light of the sun. "What's all the noise about?" a rough male voice asked.

Sango and the others quietened down slightly. "Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?" Sango as enthusiastically as with the others.

Inuyasha, Kagome thought quietly. How unusual.

Her eyes looked at him again and she felt a small blush paint her cheeks. He had tan skin, long silver hair, claws on his hands and bare feet, he had a red top and black baggy jeans but her eyes were fixed on the adorable doggie ears that poked out of his hair._ I wanna touch em_. Kagome thought but quickly squeezed her hands together to keep herself from doing something stupid.

Inuyasha snorted and scowled "I can hear you all from the other end of the dorm, what's so funny?"

Miroku put an arm around his shoulders "We were just getting to know the new girl" Inuyasha looked at her as if he had just noticed that she was there. Kagome's brown eyes widened a little at the sight of him, he was…

"Those ears…" she whispered out.

They twitched a little and he scowled at her as if he had heard her barely murmured comment. Kagome flinched and hid behind Sango.

"Inuyasha, don't your scaring her" Sango said.

Inuyasha scoffed again "Well, you all are as well, she smells exactly human. I can't sense any demon blood in her"

Shiori piped up "Maybe it's her human time… she can't be normal, she blew up a gym before she came here"

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at the blushing girl and snickered "Well maybe. What's your name then?"

"Kagome. Sorry for disturbing you"

He rolled his eyes "Don't worry about it, I just felt left out"

Shiori smiled up at him and said "Awwww, doggie wants attention" everyone laughed but Inuyasha, he scowled at the young girl, but then half smiled and ruffled her hair that was a very similar colour to his, only his was finer and more… wild, I suppose.

"And this little bat needs to learn some manners" he growled at her, still smirking.

Sango wiped her eyes "Shiori is the only one who can get away with stuff like that, not even Shippo gets to call him a dog without getting hit" She told Kagome who was giggling with the rest.

Shippo nodded from Kagome's feet "Yep, he only does it to me because he would never hurt a girl"

"So he's half dog demon?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha snorted.

"No, not half demon"

"Quarter demon?" Kagome asked again, getting a few worried looks. The others knew she was off the mark and also knew how easily Inuyasha could be enraged.

Inuyasha snorted and said "Three quarter demon, stupid"

Kagome blinked then suddenly gasped "Mistress Izayoi and Master Inutaisho are your parents aren't they"

Inuyasha blinked then said softly "Not as stupid as you seem then…"

Sango slapped herself on the forehead "Oh, Kami, that reminds me. Inuyasha your father wants to see you"

He nodded and with another quick look at Kagome left the room and closed the door.

Koga growled slightly "I wish he would lighten up a little"

Ayami poked him in the chest and said "He has more of a reason than anyone to be depressed. I wish you could show more sympathy towards him sometimes" Koga nodded and Kagome was scared to ask but said.

"What happened?"

Miroku answered her. "Mistress Izayoi was a well loved half demon and so was her mate, but their son was treated badly, I'm not sure why but apparently they hurt him so badly that the entire family had to leave and that is one of the reasons they set this school up. He has a scar across his back where some idiot tried to kill him. He blames himself for ruining his parents lives. And his half brother hasn't helped over the years, always telling him that it is his fault and that he should have been drowned at birth, dumb basted"

Kagome felt her eyes sting, how mean…

Kagome's next thoughts surprised her more than ever _I want to see the hurt go from his eyes… I want him to smile and not be hated again. We are the same him and I…_

* * *

><p><strong>I will make the two main characters happier as this story progresses, just bare with me!<strong>

**I'll beg for reviews if I have to, damn it! Puppy wants attention!**


	3. Little Brother  Big Problem

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...**

**Alright, now why is Kagome so sad? I here you ask, find out now! Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>-3 Little Brother, Big problem-<strong>

The next day was similar to the first, she got shown around properly and she lingered around the vast library and the archery club until Sango had to practically drag her away from it all.

Miroku and Shiori offered to take Kagome on a flying tour but she refused saying she had a fear of flying. "We won't drop you" Shiori promised then she laughed "We've flown Koga before and he needs to cut back on the steak!"

A low growl was heard a second later and Kagome and Shiori exchanged a worried glance before bursting out laughing. "Lets go before we get into a fight" Kagome said and held out a hand to the small girl and they ran outside.

"Please let me fly you!" Shiori begged, pulling the large eye thing that was so cute Kagome agreed with a long sigh.

"Yay!" the small girl said and she pulled her cloak off end then growled in concentration and a pair of bat wings burst from her backless shirt.

Kagome's mouth dropped and Shiori laughed "Everyone looks at me like that at first. I wonder why…" she tilted her head to the side and frowned a little then shrugged "Ah well, not my problem, hold onto my hands" she ordered as she jumped over Kagome and held her from under the arms from behind her.

Kagome held onto the child's hands and gasped and half screamed when she got lifted up into the air. Shiori seemed to have no problem with Kagome's extra weight, Kagome was impressed that the girl could lift her.

"Wow, Shiori you're pretty strong"

"Shiori looked pleased "You think so? Inuyasha and the others are stronger, and faster"

Kagome shook her head "It's just impressive coming from you" Shiori kissed the back of Kagome's head in thanks. Then beat her wings very hard and they gained height. Kagome felt very nervous again and held onto Shiori tightly.

Shiori could smell fear coming from her and said "Why are you so afraid?"

Kagome closed her eyes and said back shakily "I've always been afraid of heights"

Shiori shook her head. "I'll make the fear go away, watch" She went over the lake and let Kagome reach down and trail a hand in the water then after some wild tree dodging went higher than ever and Kagome gasped at the view of the sunset_ over_ the clouds.

"This is amazing!"

Shiori agreed "Yes, you can't see this from the ground. It's one of my favourite things about flying, but I love diving the best. Oh don't worry, Miroku told me to never do it with a passenger. He tells me that I'm not ready for that stuff yet"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief then asked if they could go back. Shiori glided through the clouds and back over the school to land a little awkwardly, due to her small height and Kagome's larger one, but they got back on the ground without disaster.

Shiori put her cloak back on her those wings went back into her skin "Have I cured your fear of heights, Kagome?"

"Have you ever, that was incredible!" she picked up Shiori and put her on her shoulders "You are a force to be reckoned with, Shiori"

"Kagome!" She looked up and saw Koga running towards her in a werl-wind of air.

"Hi Koga" she said in surprise and Shiori said in her ear.

"He's gonna hurt Ayami's feelings again…"

Koga held one of Kagome's hands in his and Kagome pulled it away a little unsurely. "So… where's Ayami at?"

Koga shrugged "I can't talk about another girl with you in front of me, too beautiful to be not talked about"

Kagome shivered, she had heard that before and it had gotten her hurt. "Thank you Koga, but I'm in a hurry, I need to find Sango" Kagome said hurriedly and pushed past him. Koga was left in shock, no woman had ever reacted that way with him before.

When he flattered her she smelt scared. He shook it off and walked off to find something else to do.

Kagome returned Shiori to Miroku then vanished into her room and picked up the phone that she had brought with her.

She typed in a number then closed her eyes and pressed call.

She crossed her fingers and squeezed the phone and her eyes as shut as they would go. _Please, please, please…_

"Hello? Higaraish residence" a small male voice said, sounding a little irritated.

Kagome wanted to cry "Sota…"

The voice gasped "Sis? By Kami, it's good to hear from you! You know you shouldn't' really call this number, what if Mum or Dad finds out?"

Kagome sighed "It doesn't matter, I won't really be calling again, I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you"

Sota sniffed on the other end of the line "I miss you too sis… how's Halfbreed high? Met anyone cool?"

Kagome told him about her new friends, Sango the light demon and her stalker Miroku, Shiori and the flight she took Kagome on, Koga and Ayami the wolves, Shippo a little fox demon that sounded a lot like Sota when she described him.

"I think he would love the games you play"

Sota laughed "Oh man, I wish I could meet them all, you sound like you are having such a good time… you are aren't you"

Kagome thought about it and said "I feel very welcome, but I'm not sure if having a good time is the right phrase… Inuyasha has been here for years and he still looks outcast"

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"Oh he is a three quarted dog demon, his parents are the head teachers here. He's strong and fast, but he seems so sad as well… almost like he has a dark part in him that hasn't been lit up for a while… it's hard to describe"

Sota nodded on the end of the line "I believe you, you have always been able to see into someone clearly, even if they don't want you too. I think he's just lonely, I mean a guy needs a friend or two or life gets boring and a little sad"

Kagome sighed "I think so too" she glanced at the time and sighed "I wish I was with you, Sota. Have Mum and Dad… gotten rid of me completely?"

Sota sighed "The photo's vanished this morning, I saved your scrap book though and a few of your favourite toys, I'll send you a few if I get the chance. I don't think it's a good idea to call anymore. Try sending a letter. I'll write to you as often as I can"

Kagome smiled "Thanks Sota, you take care now"

Sota agreed then an angry female voice was heard telling Sota it was bedtime "Yes Mum! Gotta go! Bye sis"

The phone went dead. "Goodbye Sota…" Kagome said before falling onto the bed and staying as still and as calm as possible, but she did cry a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Ever been away from a sibling for a long time? I hate it! Kagome and Sota are a reflection of me and my younger sibling, now lets see the reviews... hey! Where's yours?<strong>

**Review! Please!**


	4. The Promise And The Secret

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...**

**You find out exactly what happened to Kagome right here, enjoy! and I'll start to irritate you all if I don't get a review soon. If you've reviewed once, do it again!**

* * *

><p><strong>-4 The Promise And The Secret-<strong>

Kagome woke up at dawn out of a habit, she had come in the afternoon of a Friday so had the weekend to discover the school a little more. Her friends were all in their rooms, Shiori and Miroku had rooms that connected to each other as Shiori was still young and had a few bad dreams and things like that.

Their room was funny, they both had beds but preferred to hang into the ceiling, with those flexible toes, upside down like real bats, what was the most strange was that gravity seemed to be whichever way their feet were, so Shiori's hair stayed by her ears and the cloaks they had played the part of blankets.

Sango had a dim room with lots of glow in the dark stickers and other glowing stuff like laver lamps and Christmas lights. She had a water bed that had shiny bits of mirror in it, when she was in her dim room Sango acted like the main light source. The colour of her light changed with her mood, red for anger and embarrassment, pink for love, green for envy, white for happiness and others that would be natural to her.

The wolves had rooms opposite each other, they both represented caves and countryside. Ayami had a bit more quarts and softness to her room yet Koga had lots of flint and sharp edges to everything.

Shippo had his room with three other foxes, they had bunk beds and the room resembled a nursery and had lots of cushions for rough and tumble games.

The rooms were all magical and so were the walls, because one couldn't be heard by the next door neighbour. So Kagome could cry all she wanted and no one would ever know.

Kagome still had the last conversation of her mother and father in her mind, it hurt more than anyone would realise.

Kagome threw the blankets off her and whipped her eyes then picked up her clothes and changed into a skirt and strappy top. Kagome looked outside her door and then walked down the hall to the main doors.

Outside in the dawning hours it was cold and dew covered the ground. Kagome didn't mind the cold, she didn't really feel it. Kagome walked slowly towards the lake and sat down at the end of a small dock to dip her bare toes into the water.

She watched the ripples going out then fading away to nothing. Another ripple appeared but it was made with a tear drop.

"Why?"

She thought and whispered as well but didn't realise that.

"What is so horrible about me?" she glared at her hands and wished she could just drown, but stupid Miko powers always saved her on the drink of death. She fingered the slit marks on her wrists where she had tried to take her life once before.

She never heard the person behind her but she did hear the gasp and turned around in shock. Inuyasha stood behind her and had a shocked look on his face, he was looking at her wrist.

Kagome held it close to her and looked away with more tears threatening to fall.

Inuyasha sat by her silently, she was grateful for the company but wouldn't talk to him yet. He seemed alright to just sit there and stare at the waters, Kagome shivered and he shrugged out of his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders.

Kagome blushed "Thank you"

"It's nothing" he replied softly. Kagome clutched the fabric close to her and absorbed the heat still within the fabric. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome looked away from his golden eyes and wiped her brown ones. Inuyasha looked sympathetic and said "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to" when he got no reply from her he started to get up but felt a small hand on his shirt holding him back. He saw her face, she wanted him to stay. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

After several minuets of peaceful silence Kagome spoke no louder than a whisper. Almost as if she were afraid to speak aloud.

"It was a normal day at school… I went outside to meet with my friends, Eri, Ayume and Yuka. They were the best…" she sniffed and whipped her nose on her hand. Inuyasha put a hand over hers and she squeezed as she relived what had hurt her so much.

"I got into the crowded playground. Some boys were following me around, they did that to all the hot or new girls… I'm not even pretty, I don't know why they chose me!"

Inuyasha squeezed her hand tighter and thought the opposite, she was really pretty... But he said instead "What happened?"

Kagome curled up and clutched at her skirt. "When we were out in the open, two of them grabbed and held my arms… the others held my friends back so they couldn't stop the boys, they were only trying to help me…"

She sobbed then continued "The leader he- he-" she shivered and gripped her skirt tightly. "He put his hand up my skirt. He said he wanted to know if I had-had anything there!" she sobbed in her earnest now.

Inuyasha was growling slightly at the imaginary image of the boy who had dared to do something so horrible to her, she was like a delicate flower that wouldn't be able to fend for itself, then he remembered that she had enough power to blow up a gym. He put and arm around her and let her tears soak his shirt.

"Did he hurt you?"

Kagome sniffed and murmured "Not sure… I forgot to check for injuries"

Inuyasha's growl soothed her and she calmed down and continued her story more calmly "I was so scared. I didn't want him to touch me and… I used my powers without thinking. I could barely control them, I didn't know what I was thinking" she closed her eyes as she remembered that second of panic then realising that she could do something, that she could make him stop…

"My powers are dangerous when I don't focus… when they exploded out of me… everyone around me dropped to the floor… I put everyone in a hundred meter radius in a coma. Even the ones who hadn't done anything wrong…"

Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder and she pressed her face into his warmth. "I hated what I had done and as soon as I ran home I pulled out the razor and… well you know…" Kagome fingered the healed, barely even there anymore, scar.

"But my stupid powers kept healing it up and wouldn't let me die… so now I have to live with it all…"

Inuyasha felt her sob again and he said "Keh, they deserved that though, you hadn't done something bad, if it's a magical coma they'll all wake up just fine… what did your parents say?"

That was the wrong question to ask as she cried again. "They disowned me… I have no family anymore…" He held her tightly and when she finally calmed down she whispered "My brother is the only one who would speak to me…" she sniffed then sat up a little "I'm not the only one, though, am I?" she looked into his face and said "You've been hurt too"

He scowled and looked away "It was a long time ago… demons and humans wanted all hanyou's gone, but they all loved my parents and so targeted me. I was only a child and didn't know how to defend myself, I got really hurt then my parents fought the villagers to get me back. They were hated after that and they forced us all to leave… it was all because of me…"

Kagome held his arm and said "But it wasn't you, it was the stupid people who couldn't accept that you are wonderful just as you are" she blushed at her own forwardness and turned away in embarrassment.

Inuyasha also blushed and snorted but didn't pull away. Wonderful…?

After a while Kagome stood up and said "Thank you"

He looked up at her, she was rosy from the chill in the air and his jacket swamped her little form. "For what?"

She shrugged and said "For listening, for caring… hey, I have an idea!" he waited for her to continue and she said "We've both been hurt in the past, and we both can't get over it to move on… um, if we help each other… then we'd be happier much sooner, knowing someone cares"

The dog hanyou looked at the small human smelling girl before him, and thought that she was a very extraordinary girl, so open and nice, a bleeding heart. And when he realised that she could easily be hurt he had the desire to protect her and vowed to himself to stay by her through everything.

He smirked a little "Well… alright then, but I still want my jacket back after all this"

Kagome laughed and ran off with the jacket still on her shoulders. He rolled his eyes and let her pull him into a game of chase.

Kagome felt the wind in her hair and the damp grass under foot then heard the sounds of pursuit and she giggled happily when he took apart in her little game. She ran faster and faster then suddenly the ground vanished and she was in a tree top with two strong arms around her.

She blinked and started to ask how the hell she ended up in a tree but then she saw the long silver hair and then turned 'the what the hell' complaint into 'getting down' one.

The rest of the day was very relaxed and Kagome started to feel bad about not telling the others what she was, but she was so scared that her new friends would leave her. Koga made gentle fun of her clumsy nature and everyone was shocked when Inuyasha let out a laugh.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a small glance, Inuyasha hadn't laughed in their presence like that. The sound was free and almost normal...

"Shiori? Have you seen Kagome? I told her to meet me at the quad half an hour ago"

The young bat shook her head from her perch on the ceiling. "Nope, ask Miroku. He can hear her if she speaks, remember. Or maybe Inuyasha or the wolves could track her scent"

Sango sighed and tied her hair up in its normal ribbon. "Thanks Shiori" the light demon's aura was a grey blue with worry. She grimaced and knocked on the perverts door, he was the only one around out of her friends group, or she would have chosen one of the wolves to help her.

The door opened and Miroku looked at Sango in surprise "Sango? Well have you finally realise your affection for me?" he opened the door wider and his gaze cut to the bed.

Sango glared, her cheeks going red. "Kagome is missing and I want you to help me find her, and you know very well why I can't be with you. Pervert"

Miroku sighed and said "But you are my chosen Sango…"

Sango nodded "The same to you, but- no! I'm not having this conversation again! Can you tell me where Kagome is?"

Miroku stood by the door and listened for a while then he said "Archery court, I think…"

"You sure Miroku?"

He nodded "Yeah, I keep hearing her sigh. Defiantly by herself… Sango, is it me or does she look sad when she is alone?"

"So you noticed too?"

He nodded "I think that Kagome may have a secret like Inuyasha's. Didn't you see them talking yesterday? Out by the school gates? She seemed relaxed then"

Sango nodded "Well she is a newbie still. I think she just needs to find her little corner of the school where she feels happiest, maybe the club was a way of giving herself some space, anyway, thanks for the help Miroku"

He bowed and held her hand "My pleasure dearest Sango" he purred and tried to catch her lips. She glowed brightly and he covered his eyes muttering "That's not fair…" but she was already gone.

Sango did find Kagome in the archery court, she was by herself and she wasn't in the uniforms of the archers either. She watched as Kagome pulled back an arrow then let it lose, the arrow covered itself in a pure purple light and then crashed into the bulls eye, cutting another arrow in half.

Sango gasped and Kagome looked up, not realising that she was being watched. "Sango, I, What-" Kagome dropped the bow and looked more afraid than ever.

Sango shook her head slowly "You're a Miko?" Kagome nodded looking ashamed. Sango grabbed her fringe and said "Well that explains a lot, why you smell human, why your room is so human like, why you were so scared around the other demons…What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked at her bow "I was target practicing…"

Sango shook her head "Not that. Why are you at this school, its no place for a Miko. Most demons hate Mikos"

Kagome sat down and said "I hate being a Miko, too. Because there aren't any left but me and a few elders that refused to teach me, my powers are untrained and dangerous. I told you I blew up a gym but that's not all. I've put fifty people into a magical coma, broke down walls, started fires, scared others away from me… then my parents disowned me and sent me here because they thought I could fit in more here. And they don't want to see me again…"

Sango sat next to the small Miko. "That's so mean though, you couldn't help half of it. And being a Miko is cool, you can do things even the masters can't. I knew that something was different about you"

Kagome looked at Sango in surprise and asked "You still gonna be my friend? Even though I'm a Miko?"

Sango nodded "We all will, don't look so scared. If we treated you differently then we are no different than the rest of the world who hates and fears us hanyous. You need to stop worrying Kagome, we won't abandon you"

Kagome smiled and then the smiled widened. Her sadness left her eyes and she let Sango hug her. "Thank you"

Sango sighed, "You are one silly human, you know. Lets go, I waited for you at the quad for ages, we're gonna be late for swimming"

Kagome smiled and took Sango's hand as she pulled her along to the swimming lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Two best friends... sweet. But I can't wait to get to the fluffy moments of Inuyasha and Kagome...<strong>

**Review, right now! I'm in a mood! ;) just kidding!**


	5. What She Wants

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...**

**Keep the review comming, for my other stories too. Check them out, please! If you like this one the others you will like too!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 5 What She Wants-<strong>

Ayami ran along the wood then jumped into the water "Cannon ball!" she shouted then splashed into the cool water of the swimming lake.

"Ayami!" several girls shouted. Kagome had Shippo on her shoulder and both were soaked from the splash, Sango had makeup running down her face a little and she saw in the water and quickly scrubbed it off, Shiori sat on the wood and just dipped her toes as bats didn't really like the water, but now she was wet and she squealed in petty anger.

"I'm WET!" she shouted like a child.

The others laughed Kagome had a hand around her stomach and was barely standing from the hard laughs, swimming with these girls was so fun.

Shippo laughed as well and fell off Kagome's shoulder into the water and he quickly swam over, quite fast for a child his age, to Shiori. "Come in, I'll help you swim!"

Shiori shook her head "No thanks, I prefer the air"

Kagome came over and said "You cured my fear of heights, I can do the same for water" Shiori looked doubtful but allowed herself to be pulled in, she clutched at Kagome's arm even though the waster as only chest height for her.

Kagome put hands on her stomach and under her chin. "Lean forwards and let me take your weight, that's right. Trust me, Shiori, the water will hold you up" she let her hands slacken a little and Shiori stayed where she was.

"Hey. I'm floating! Are you doing this?"

Kagome shook her head and her long black hair sent prickles of cold in the form of droplets over those nearest "Nope, that's all you and the water" She put her hands back and said "Now kick your legs a little and move your arms too, not to hard or you'll sink"

After a lot of encouragement the small girl was swimming a few feeble strokes with Kagome's support then was even brave enough to try without. She mostly did doggie paddle to keep herself together.

Kagome clapped her hands "Well, I think you're a swimmer now, Shiori. So now who's afraid of water?"

Shiori laughed and threw the beach ball at Sango's unsuspecting face before ducking under the water and making Kagome look like the criminal. "Hey, it wasn't me!" Kagome warned but Sango threw the ball at her anyway.

Kagome got hit and fell back onto a strong chest. She looked up in surprise. "Inuyasha?" his golden eyes were the most relaxed and happy she had ever seen them, his long hair was dry and behind him Miroku and Koga were dropping into the lake as well.

"Miroku!" Shiori shouted and swam over to him, not very well but Kagome was sure all she needed was practice. "Kagome taught me to swim!"

Miroku clapped his hands "Well done, Kagome, I've been trying for years. That's good Shiori, now try putting your hands like this..." Inuyasha and Kagome looked fondly at the brother and sister who were so different but inseparable.

She grinned up at the dog demon still partly supporting her. "Where did you all come from?"

Koga put a hand around her waist and said "We came to see the beauties out here, although you are the most beautiful in that colour" he flattered her and suddenly her fear spiked her scent again and she pulled away, her cheeks going from the gentle blush to shock pale.

"Kagome? Why are you scared?" he asked.

Kagome backed away further and then Inuyasha put a comforting hand on her shoulder, helping her as he promised he would. "She got assaulted in public by a sick pervert once, Koga, just back off" He growled at him and to his surprise Kagome leaned on his shoulder and sighed.

Koga and the others looked at the small human in shock. "That's awful!" Ayami cried and jumped towards her and held her tightly, Sango not far behind. Kagome let them all comfort her and she slowly started to feel better.

"Thanks everyone, sorry for acting like that Koga, every time something like that is said to me, I just see that boy…" she shrugged and said "He's in a coma now, so I really should get over it, but I can't"

A small sob escaped her and she said "Every time I close my eyes or go to bed he's there haunting me for what I did!"

Sango held her as she cried herself out and then she said "I don't know if this works for humans, or Miko's-"

Everyone gasped and Sango glared "Yeah, she's a Miko, get over it. Now as I was saying; there is a little ritual that my grandfathers people performed to block or blur bad memories until you are ready to face them, but most likely they'll just get forgotten. I can try it with you if you want?"

Kagome looked up at the older girl, she felt more like a sister than her mother ever felt like a Mum, Kagome's brown eyes swam with grateful tears.

Ayami glanced a little sadly at Koga who was intently watching Kagome, then she noticed that Inuyasha was also unusually concerned with the Miko. Miko…

"Hey this may not be a good time to ask but, you're a Miko so why are you at a hanyou school?"

Kagome told them about her parents and the accidents and her unstable powers that made her dangerous. "I guess I fit in better with you guys because non of us are normal…" a funny smiled appeared on her lips and she said "My grandmother would call us kindred spirits…" she smiled again at the foolishness her grandmother would say to the simplest things.

Miroku rolled his eyes "I think that term was more traditionally used for lovers, but I don't mind being part of a gang"

Shiori jumped onto his shoulder "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Shippo said from his rubber ring.

Ayami nodded and put her hands on her hips "I need a little excitement in my life, looks like it found me in Kagome" Kagome smiled and laughed a little when Ayami tossed her long red pigtails like a school girl.

Koga raised a hand and said "Why not, I'll tag along, if you can keep up with me" Ayami poked him in the ribs and muttered something about being nice to her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a slightly worried expression. One corner of his mouth tilted up and he nodded once at her to let her know he would stand by her. She returned the smiled and didn't realise that Koga was watching and he took it as an advance towards his woman…

Sango smiled "Do you think we need a gang name?" she asked a little childishly, she blushed when she realised how babyish that sounded.

Shiori nodded "Yeah, lets have one! I'll be fun! And it's only us!"

Shippo nodded in agreement "Something really cool, like… um… demon rulers…"

Inuyasha and Koga snorted "Makes us sound like something from the anime channel in the common room"

"You said it" Inuyasha agreed.

"How about the fantastic flyers?" Shiori squealed flying out of the water giddily.

Miroku squeezed her ankle "But the others can't fly, Shiori, that isn't fair"

Shiori opened her mouth in a silent 'O' as if she had just realised that. Sango rolled her eyes. "Well if you boys hate those names so much, why don't you think of some?" she challenged.

Koga smirked and said "Alright, what about the West Dormers?"

Ayami shook her head "That is really good but it applies more to the entire dorm than to us, you know. Keep it simple and centred"

Miroku scratched the back of his head "All I can think of are ones that have already been done… damn it's so hard to think of one just for us…"

"Maybe your initials could spell a cool word… let's see K, S, S, S A, M, I, K… KAMISSSK? No that sounds stupid…" Kagome sighed with a hand to her head.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that and only discovered the right name by accident. "Keh, the best students in west dorm and we can't think of a name for ourselves" Inuyasha complained after a while.

Kagome and the girls were still in swim suits and bikini's and were sunning themselves in the evening light, to get dry. While the boys sat by them and mostly kept their eyes to themselves.

A loud slap was heard for the tenth time that day "Hands off Miroku…" Sango said tiredly, Miroku held his face with a guilty expression.

"Damn so close"

Shiori shook her head then lay back down seeing that they had finished fighting for another five minuets.

Ayami sat up "Hey Kagome, have you heard that west dorm is named after master Inutaisho?"

The Miko sat up and said "No, I've never heard of that before, but how does west dorm relate to master Inutaisho? They don't sound similar…"

Ayami shrugged "I guess not, but he is supposedly The Great General of the West, that's why we have the north, south, east and west dorms for the four main kingdoms ruled by demons"

Kagome stared wide eyed "Wow, that's amazing. Gramps told me a little about a legend about a phantom beast like dog that prowled the westlands, but I never really listened to what the story was. It must be master Inutaisho"

Inuyasha snorted softly "He's always the one who gets the credit…"

Kagome leaned forwards to peer around Ayami and look at him "So if you're his son do you have a title or something like that?"

Inuyasha laughed "When I was a kid Mum said I would become the Lord of the West, stupid really, its clear Sesshomaru, my older half brother, is going to get that title instead of me"

Shippo jumped up and shouted "I've got it!" Everyone looked at him in shock "Our gang name, we can be The Lords and Ladies of the West! We can use Lord for short"

Kagome clapped her hands together "Wow, that sounds awesome, well done Shippo!"

Shiori liked it too, and Miroku soon agreed because he couldn't disappoint his sister then Sango and Ayami agreed to it as Miroku was their friend and Kagome looked so pleased. Koga had agreed reluctantly because he would have preferred a more fighting name where Inuyasha didn't have all the attention.

Sango looked at the sunset and knelt behind an unsuspecting Kagome, sunset was the best time for her sort of magic, it would put a shadow over the bad memories. Sango gently placed her fingertips on Kagome's temple and the girl fell back limp and unconscious.

"Sango! What did you do?" Demanded Koga, Inuyasha was at once at Kagome's side.

Sango frowned at them "The memory ritual, I need to get inside her mind and that isn't the easiest thing in the world, just be quiet and I'll soon figure out where the bad memories are and cover then in shadows"

She put her hands on Kagome's forehead and got sucked inside Kagome's mind.

Kagome was unconscious but she could still tell that there was someone inside her mind and started to fight her. Sango opened her eyes and huffed in frustration. "She's resisting me. I'm not strong enough for this"

"Let us help you" Shiori said and put a hand over Sango's and squinted as she forced her demonic aura into Sango to help complete the spell. Sango tried again but this time Kagome was trying to hide herself away.

"Kagome, stop fighting this, we are trying to help you" Sango said as she felt other hands on her arms to strengthen the spell to its maximum.

_Leave her be…_ Kagome's mind said softly. _You all cannot ever erase this pain, leave her to slowly fade away, its what she wants…_

"Keh, you are one stubborn girl, we are a gang now and that means no one is left to suffer"

_Please, can't she keep this to herself? I know you promised to stand by Kagome, Inuyasha, but she is different than any of you. And dangerous to you too, she could purify you all to hell, and still you stand by her. Do her a favour and let her lock herself away until she is ready…_

The others tried to talk to her but she only listened to Inuyasha "You really don't know Kagome, she wouldn't want to remember that incident. Let us help her, bitch"

_Why? What possible reason could you give me to persuade both me and Kagome otherwise?_

"Because we are all different. All of us, outcast and alone, hated for reasons we can't help. We don't want her to remember all those years of suffering, and-"

_You aren't answering the question. I asked YOU why I should allow this to happen, not the Lords of the West as a gang. Inuyasha what reason do you have for me to allow this to happen, personally you._

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found all eyes on him looking curiously at him. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome and felt his heart go out to her, she was torn between suffer in silence or to lean on her friends support.

_Answer us Inuyasha!_

"Because she is my friend, we promised each other to help get over the pain of the past, and I can't complete that if you keep fighting, let us in!"

… _Very well, be prepared for what you see…_

All the demons saw flashes of her past while Sango blurred out the most painful memories she could find. And there were lots of them…

As soon as the sun set Sango lost her grip on Kagome's past and opened her eyes with a sigh. "Sorry about that guys, that's the best I could do" she gently shook Kagome awake.

Kagome groaned and sat up "What? Oh man, did I fall asleep on you guys?"

Koga was about to say otherwise but Ayami elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, the sun must have made you tired" she said to quickly overshadow his own words.

Kagome stretched and yawned. She got up with a bit of a happy bounce "I am a little tired, I better go to bed. See ya later!" she laughed and ran off with radiance emitting from her face.

Sango smiled and ran after her "I'm catching you, shorty!"

Inuyasha smiled at the two laughing girls. Kagome was really happy now because when she closed her eyes that sick basted wasn't there anymore. She would remember a little but only when it was directly spoken of.

Koga sighed "Well looks like we did a good job, maybe it is time to call it a night, hey Ayami?"

The she wolf nodded and walked back to the dorm with her clothes over her shoulder. "And we owe her happiness to Inuyasha, I wonder how he got under her skin so quickly…" she looked between them with an impossible thought coming to mind- _It couldn't be…_

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't be... What?<strong>

**I know and you all will have to find out in the next few chapters. :)**


	6. Weapons Training And Inuyasha's Demon

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did though...**

**This chapter just jumped out of me but I also got a good idea of it from another writer KeiChanz! I'm a big fan of hers and she can be found in my fav authors! Seriousely she is amazing, look at her stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 6 Weapons Training And Inuyasha's Demon-<strong>

"Ka-go-me!" Sango cooed in a sing song voice. "Wakey wakey, you're gonna be late for school… Kagome GET OUT OF BED!" she shouted and her aura blazed angrily.

Kagome opened the door of her room and said whipping the sleep from her eyes "Whas going on?"

Ayami and Sango pulled her out of the room "You have about half an hour to get ready for lessons, stupid" Ayami said rolling her eyes "Do humans always sleep so long?" she asked putting her face close to Kagome's.

"Ha, shit!" Kagome cursed and grabbed her bag and a change of clothes before running to the bathrooms. The two demon girls shook their heads fondly.

"I'm going to get Kagome's books and things" Ayami said and went off to the stationary centre. Sango nodded and walked to the bathroom and stood outside the cubical where Kagome was showering.

"Sango?" her voice came through the wall.

"Hmm"

"What sort of lessons do demons have?"

Sango blinked then said "Well, we have P.E like a human school, and maths, science, and a language… but we also have sparing sessions, healing and health, weapons mastery, performing arts, demon history, control classes, then like, um, a talk about adult demon stuff….and then you get a one on one with Master Inutaisho or Mistress Izayoi to learn to control yourself and your powers"

Kagome came out in her towel "That sounds fun" she rung out her hair and then quickly pulled on her short skirt in green and her spaghetti strap dark brown top that hugged her shape.

Sango smiled "You are so pretty, Kagome. Please let me do your make up. I'm good with that stuff"

Kagome blushed then agreed. Sango quickly put a bit of green eye shadow on her and then painted her lips a pale pink that was so glossy they looked like icing. Ayami came in with Kagome's yellow bag, filled with textbooks and other things like pens and her timetable.

Ayami gasped "Wow, Kagome. You look… wow, like something from nature. Sango you're a genius!"

Sango stood up and tossed her high pony tail over her shoulder and said "And don't you forget it"

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw her newly made up face, it was still her face but the colours of the make up that matched her nature supporting clothes of the forest and her look a little like a nymph or a tree spirit. Sango had even done tiny patterns just to the edge of her eye liner in green, brown and blue, a small flower that caught the light with its simple sparkles.

She touched her face a little unsurely "Sango, your amazing! Thanks" she turned and hugged the older girl and then Ayami huffed and pushed the bag into her hands and muttered about being late on her first day.

The lessons were actually really cool, Kagome had weapons mastery first with Sango, Inuyasha and Koga. She was very unsure about that as she could only use arrows, and they were sacred arrows that could cause harm without meaning to.

Just before Kagome entered the weapons stand Mistress Izayoi was standing by her "How have you been settling in, dear?" she asked in a motherly.

Kagome smiled brightly, she felt so light now, as if a weight had fallen from her shoulders. "I feel great, everyone is so nice…" she smiled at Sango who waved from the doorway with Koga and just behind them was Inuyasha. They were waiting for her.

"I'm glad" Izayoi said smiling then she took Kagome's hand and pressed a necklace into it. "This is a charm used to rein in dangerous powers. I thought that if you were using arrows then the powers will only be reduced to knocking out instead of killing"

Kagome looked down at the small pendant, it was a pink jewel on a chain that didn't weigh any more than a feather. The orb shined innocently in the sun and when Kagome tied it around her neck she felt it pulse and then her powers were calmer, even though she wasn't using them she could feel that they were no longer restless underneath the surface they were calm.

"Thank you Mistress Izayoi" Kagome said bowing slightly. The hanyou smiled at the Miko before gently pushing her to her lesson.

"Hurry now, and don't let my son bully you" she smiled with half closed eyes as the human girl ran off to her friends who instantly admired the pretty gem she had been given.

Inuyasha held it for a second then said "She's been holding onto this one for a while, about five hundred years, if the stories are to be believed…"

Kagome gasped and held the gem "Is it valuable?"

Inuyasha nodded "Very, to the people who know what sort of value it's rich in, namely power. Demons can't use the stone very well so she must have thought that you'd have a better use for it"

Kagome looked down at the jewel that glittered so innocently in her hand, Mistress Izayoi had handed it over so casually…

A gong sounded and Koga swore "Shit, lets go, or we're done for!" they all ran to their lesson as fast as they could and only just got there before the doors shut, Sango explained that if you weren't on time then you would be locked out and humiliated.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see her leaning on her knees breathing hard, he looked at her curiously, the others weren't panting at all. She shrugged and mouthed "Human weakness" and he rolled his eyes.

The weapons master that would be teaching them was a demon that looked like a person but her hair moved like flames with a red and gold-grey battle kimono on and a single piece of armour on her shoulder that looked like it had been carved from bone. She has brown eyes that looked like a birds and she had a belt with lots of miniature weapons on it like a trident and a sword, bows and crossbows, and a thousand arrows.

She stood tall and in the rafters high above the hall like room were about twenty white scaly birds that looked like some sort of dinosaur for prehistoric times.

She banged the pole of her trident on the marble floor and it brought everyone to attention. "I see I have some new recruits" she said with a slight accent yet every syllable was pronounced to perfection. "For those who do not know me, I am princess Abi the weapons master and heir to the lands of the south. I will work each one of you very hard this season. I can almost grantee a few injuries and broken walls this season. In fact I hope for this as it proves your good skills"

Her hard eyes flicked from face to face and she made a noise of approval. "Intelligent bunch. You have fifteen minuets to change into armour and get your weapon. And help the new comers as well as I do not like to waste time on such matters, go"

Abi turned and walked on fire up to her birds, she sat on the rafters and observed the students she was teaching this season. "That girl is different… she must be the Miko" Abi said lowly. "I have never trained a Miko, this could be entertaining."

Kagome held out her arms as Sango held another under shirt against her. "Still too big, damn it Kagome, why are you so little?" she as pulled out their smallest one. It was still a little long around the sleeves but Kagome was sure that it wouldn't matter too much.

Sango made her try on a breast plate, as soon as it touched her it morphed to fit her torso, and she did the same with shoulder plates and some under the clothing of her trousers. (Imagine Midoriko style armour)

Sango had a ninja outfit on with pink stomach and back plates, shoulder pads, elbow and nee pads and a huge boomerang over her shoulder. Kagome stared at it "Wow, isn't that heavy?" she asked stupidly.

Sango shook her head "Nope, its made from the bones of my ancestors. I have never fought with anything else. It's called Hiraikotsu"

"That so cool, so you have some sort of spiritual connection with it?"

Sango laughed "Not exactly but I know what you mean. Here, this isn't a Miko's bow but it will do for you I hope"

Kagome held the red bow in her hands and looked it over, it was a child's one really but Kagome liked it the second she saw it. It had the aura of a person trying something new and who needed comfort. _We can help each other then_ Kagome thought with a smiled "I love it" She told Sango who shook her head at the childish expression on her face.

Koga appeared in the tradition wolf armour "Damn, I need to sharpen this sword" he muttered then clenched one fist and a bunch of claws appeared bound to his hand by chains and magic. He saw Kagome staring at it and he held his hand out for her to take a good look at, he hoped she was impressed "Its an ancient wolf tribe relic, Goraishi, I was surprised when it chose me as its master but it deemed me both strong enough and a good enough leader to wield it"

Kagome was impressed she reached out and touched the metal and her eyes flew wide filled with things that no one else could see. She blinked and said "Its got souls inside it! Wolf leader souls!"

Koga looked at it in surprise "Yeah, a part of the wielder stays to empower the next generation when the currant wielder dies. How could you tell?"

Kagome shook her head "I _heard_ them" she whispered then took her hand away when the images threatened to take her over again. She shook her head more forcefully and said "Stupid, gave me a headache again" the small buzz in her scull soon vanished when her powers calmed down.

She followed Sango to sit in the stands, some of the experienced fighters were off sparing together or in groups. Princess Abi ordered all those who knew what they were doing to go and spar by themselves until she got the others started. "Take a seat" she ordered, Kagome could see her in the army but didn't dare mention it to anyone, not even Sango encase princess Abi had as good hearing as Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I will select each one of you in turn and we will duel, show me your power" Abi scanned the crowd and then pointed to one "Inuyasha, come up here. We shall duel"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and a small gasp escaped her lips. He was magnificent, he didn't have any armour on that she could see and his long sleeved battle kimono and pants were a vivid red. His long silver hair flowed out behind him when he moved and his golden eyes seemed to smoulder with power. He jumped up onto the platform and landed gracefully on bare feet. Kagome found herself staring at him in awe.

He put a hand to his sword and pulled it out, it was a simple rusty old thing that looked like it wouldn't cut paper, wet! But then it pulsed and was a huge sword like a monsters fang.

"Wow" Kagome gasped.

Sango agreed "Yeah, that's the Fang of Destruction the mighty Tetsusaiga. They say it was made from one of Inutaisho's fangs when he was in his true form"

Kagome shook her head "If his fangs were that size… he must have blocked out the night sky!"

Sango nodded. "That's why his sons are so powerful, but unfortunately the sword chooses its master a bit like Koga's claw relic and when it chose Inuyasha both his brother and father were shocked to say the least and now Inutaisho can't use it" she sighed dreamily "They say it was made in the first place to protect Inuyasha's mother, and it can only be used by a person who has the desire to protect"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and was a little surprised to see him looking at her, he smirked then crouched with the sword clutched tightly in both hands.

Princess Abi held her trident and held her arms wide "Go on then, strike down your enemy"

Inuyasha charged in a blur of speed that Kagome couldn't follow then there was a clang of metal on metal and she looked over to Princess Abi to see her trident blocking the Tetsusaiga, her face was inches from Inuyasha's. She pushed him away and he back flipped then landed on his feet again.

Princess Abi snorted "You do not attack with enough aggression, Inuyasha. Speed and strength, adequate. Follow what your body tells you to do in a fight, not what your head tells you to do"

"Shut up!" he growled at her.

She moved, she wasn't as fast as Inuyasha but when she attacked he was having a hard time keeping her off him. Soon he was knocked out of the ring. She glared at him "Instinct over tactics, Inuyasha. Again"

After ten minuets of repeating the move he got it right and sliced her hand off, her trident fell at her feet and she looked at the stump of her arm in a mild surprise. She nodded in approval "Passable, I expect to see great improvements further on, Inuyasha, understand?" she fit her hand back and flexed her fingers.

He nodded without complaint and sheathed the sword, that somehow fit into the tiny thing, then jumped off the stage area and into the stands landing just behind Kagome. "Man, she needs a vacation" he growled and sat down.

"That was incredible!" Kagome insisted. He smiled a little at her before turning to sharpen his claws.

"Well that was one of the shortest sparing one on one's I've had, so maybe I am getting better" Kagome smiled then jumped when Sango moved.

"My turn" she said a little tiredly. But the excited glint in her eyes gave her away.

"Sango, your throwing is pathetic. Use any strength from body, mind and emotions you have available, or a demon could get the better of you. Again"

Sango had been going for half an hour, she was covered in sweat and had several bruises but didn't give up. "It's a human thing" Inuyasha told Kagome when she spoke out loud. "Human blood gives us emotions and makes us unwilling to lose to something"

Sango yelled and turned completely around hurling the giant boomerang at Princess Abi, the Princess ducked and then moved in for another attack only to have the returning Hiraikotsu ploughed into the ground in front of her and knock her off course so much Sango got the chance to punch her in the face.

Princess Abi felt her face then gave a small smirking smile "Satisfactory standard. Make a throw like that first time and you will be a force of unstoppable nature, Sango. Excellent work"

Sango sighed in relief and picked up the boomerang then stumbled back to Inuyasha and Koga and Kagome.

"I feel like I'm gonna fall apart" she groaned and leaned back on the steps "How can she keep going?" she muttered when Princess Abi looked for the next volunteer.

"She is full demon" Koga said before Princess Abi ordered him down to prove himself. Koga worked really hard but every kick and punch was dodged and the claws and sword combined didn't help him against a master.

The Princess punched him to the floor and stood over him saying a little dangerously "No improvements? No new tricks? You doom yourself by repeating such predictable attacks, I am disappointed, wolf. Get out of my sight"

Koga left snarling and cursing. "Bitch, such a pig headed bird brain" The birds in the rafters glared at him and he hid behind Sango worriedly.

Sango sighed and patted his head "There there" she muttered irritably, clearly this had been a regular thing.

Princess Abi pointed to Kagome. "Miko, let us see what you have got" there was lots of murmuring when Kagome walked down and some of the hanyous hissed and growled at her, Inuyasha and Koga snarled back and Sango had a hand on her boomerang in warning.

Kagome stood before Princess Abi, and she had never looked more small and fragile. Princess Abi threw a quiver full of arrows at the girl and commanded "Hit the tip of the trident" she stood it in the ground and took a step back to watch her.

Kagome pulled the arrow against the bow string then fired, it was surrounded in a purple aura of purity then it struck the trident exactly where Princess Abi had ordered her to. Sango cheered and Koga smirked at the Princess's impressed face. "Good eye, Miko. But can you hit a moving target?"

She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled for one of her birds, it landed on her shoulder and she fastened a collar around his neck. "Hit the collar around his neck, I will be displeased if he is hurt" she warned and then the bird took off.

Kagome was quicker this time, the arrow flew and the collar was speared off the bird and onto the wall behind it.

The crowds murmured in awe. And they soon cheered her success. Kagome felt herself go red at their attention.

Princess Abi nodded in approval "I like your style. Now hit me" she started running at a blurred out speed. Kagome could hardly see her streaky form. She had and arrow ready and the others were all chanting her name in encouragement.

Kagome looked around nervously then held two arrows in her hand and fired one at the floor where it glowed in pure light, Princess Abi stumbled a little to get her bearings around the new object and in doing so she slowed down.

Kagome saw her hesitate and fired again, just in front of her and there was a loud crashing sound when Princess Abi fell over with an arrow in her shoulder.

Kagome put a hand to her mouth in concern but the Princess got up and pulled it out of her arm with a grunt. She stood and ducted herself off with a rare proud smile "I have a new favourite. Kagome you are very skilled with the bow and now you must simply practice, also you must never hesitate. One second of hesitation could be the thing that kills you in a real battle, keep that in mind" she picked up her trident and gave a small bow that Kagome returned shyly.

Sango, Koga and Inuyasha rushed over to her "Kagome that was amazing!" Sango said excitedly gripping her best friends arms. "You are so strong and cool! I'm so impressed!"

Koga put an arm around her "A worthy enough girl for any royal here"

Kagome blushed and stepped out of his arms and accidently bumped into Inuyasha "You did really well" he told her earnestly. Kagome went red in the cheeks at all the praise.

"You're all so strong too…"

Sango waved a hand and said "Whatever, you can do stuff not even the masters can, you are unique" she smiled and pulled her into a corner. "If you want to get better, you have to practice"

Kagome laughed "I need a break, I'm only human and that wore me out" she flopped on a stone bench and leaned back, the others hadn't noticed how badly she was sweating and breathing. Inuyasha felt slightly concerned with the uneven thudding of her heart rated then the jewel around her neck glowed softly and she seemed to calm down.

Inuyasha glanced at the tower above them. _Thanks Mum_ He thought at her. Then rolled his shoulders and said "So now what do we do? We have another hour and a half before our next lesson"

Kagome let out a soft cry and said "How long are these lessons anyway?"

Sango shook her head "Not as long as this one, Weapons and sparing are about four hours each and everything else is one hour or less"

"Right" Kagome sighed and went back to leaning against the cold wall. "I need a drink…"

Sango agreed "There is a water fountain outside, come on, I'll show you" Sango lead her away and Koga stared after Kagome longingly.

He sat back and sighed "What a fine woman she is"

Inuyasha sat down as well and said "They both are"

Koga snorted and said "I'm talking about my woman, mutt"

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sat forwards a little "Ayami?" he asked, that couldn't be right, if they had become mates then they would have screamed it from the rooftops instead of keeping it quiet.

Koga shook his head "Ayami was a find demon. But I have a new girl now" Inuyasha tilted his head to the said in a silent ask. "Kagome is perfect, she has strength, powers, humour, and she is beautiful, don't you think we will make a fine couple?"

Inuyasha felt suddenly angry. "Keh, as if she would have you, she runs away when you try to flirt with her"

The wolf growled "That's because she is shy, soon she will become my girl and-"

Inuyasha punched him in the face "She ain't yours!"

Koga dodged another attack and snarled in youkai language that all demons knew instinctively. "_I will make her mine, mutt, what are you going to do about it?_"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil and drew his claws with a yell of "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Koga yelped and just managed to dodge in time.

"_What the Fuck is wrong with you?_"

Inuyasha turned and got Koga's claws in his shoulder and while kicking his stomach Inuyasha felt the Tetsusaiga leave his grip and his blood boiled dangerously.

"Blades of Blood!" he yelled when Koga thought he had him weakened. Koga got hit in the arm and dropped his sword, with a shout.

Princess Abi looked over to see the two fighting hard and then her birds shifted restlessly and she saw Tetsusaiga on the floor far from its owner. "Oh no" she whispered "Everyone get out of their way!" she shouted and drew her trident to bang it on the floor and created a barrier.

The others all saw Inuyasha without the Tetsusaiga and all of then gasped or screamed or yelled in panic and darted into the high rafters.

Koga saw what was happening and tried to escape. "_Face your enemy!_" Inuyasha roared and sliced Koga's leg while he darted for cover. Koga howled and then Princess Abi was there she hit Inuaysha over the head with a club and then pulled the wolf to his feet and started to run, dragging him to safety.

"A fine mess you have gotten us all into Koga. He has turned full demon and you know how hard it is to wake him up, we could have all been killed" she said sternly then she gasped.

Inuyasha struck her down as she tried to escape, she hadn't realised that he wasn't unconscious, she fell to the floor and quickly put up her barrier with Koga cowering behind her as the vicious demon threw everything he had at the barrier to make it break.

Kagome and Sango entered the room again and Kagome looked at the demons all cowering against walls and roofs. Then she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she called "What's happening?"

Sango smelt his scent and tried to pull Kagome way but the girl had already moved out of her reach and Sango wouldn't dare move a step closer yet she couldn't leave her best friend either so she stood there her muscles tensed to do anything.

Inuyasha turned towards Kagome's voice and she gasped as she saw him. He had red eyes and blue pupils that bore into her soul and made her feel like prey, his hair was wild and untamed and he had two jagged purple stripes on his face, her raised his enlonged claws and his extra long and deadly fangs glinted dangerously.

Princess Abi struggled to sit up "Get away from him girl! No human can face Inuyasha in his full demon form, get to safety!"

Kagome's survival instincts kicked in and she turned and ran, Sango pulling her along faster. Inuyasha growled and in three bounds was in front of them. Sango skidded to a stop and Kagome slammed into her back.

Sango opened her palms at him and a flash of light erupted and he howled in temporary blindness covering his eyes with his clawed hands.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome whispered almost pained. Tears gathered to see him like this, he wasn't himself.

Sango pulled her up onto a high windowsill and the both hung on to the ropes of the curtains.

Kagome leaned forwards to see is Inuyasha was alright, he was hunched over himself and was shaking while clawing at the floor. Princess Abi's barrier didn't lower and no one made a move to help him. Kagome gasped and screamed when her roped snapped and she was falling to the stone floor.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and she couldn't do anything but watch while Kagome fell to her death.

Kagome closed her eyes and then her fall was broken by a pair of strong arms. The person landed on the floor and hunched over her, long silver hair covered them both.

Kagome looked up half fearfully and saw Inuyasha looking down at her in concern. He had golden irises but his eyes stayed red and the long purple stripes were there as before yet his arms were so gentle.

"Ka…go…me… are… you…?" he growled out, almost forcing himself to talk his voice grating and deep.

Kagome nodded "I'm fine" he set her down on the floor and took steps back holding his hand out to her in a warning.

"Keep….way" he snarled then his eyes shone blue again.

Kagome got to her feet and slowly approached him with her palms raised to show she was no threat. "Inuyasha? What happened?"

"_Stay away from me!_" he snarled at her, but she didn't respond at all. Then the last part of his sane mind thought, _she is a human, she has no demon blood, she can't understand me! Kagome please get back! _He begged silently as the darkness of his demon blood started to take over again.

Kagome wasn't leaving she hesitatingly reached out and put her hands over his trembling clawed ones. "Inuyasha… please turn back to normal…" she whispered.

He snarled and moved and everyone thought he was going to kill her, Sango looked away her nose assulted with the horrible stench of blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear...<strong>

**Dumb Koga, I think he should take a break from girls. Review please!**


	7. Keeping My Promise

**I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**So who thought that Kagome had been killed? Be honest! Review! Why not review per chapter? That would make me happy!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 7 Keeping My Promise-<strong>

Inutaisho burst into the room with Izayoi hot on his heals. They gasped when they saw their son. He was full demon, his small human scent getting blocked out by the stronger and more powerful, yet animal, scent of his demon.

Izayoi had a hand over her mouth and heart "Inuyasha…Kagome…" she whispered in horror.

Kagome had her eyes shut and her face pressed into his shirt. Inuyasha hadn't moved to hurt her, he had simply pulled her closer and held onto her while his human and hanyou side fought for control with his demon.

He had his claws digging into his own arms to stop himself hurting Kagome or anyone else, but especially Kagome, and she in turn held him back. Clutching the front of his shirt and hearing the rapid beating of his heart.

Inuyasha snarled and growled and partly whimpered in her ear as he pressed his face into her raven locks to keep him sane, blossoms and sunshine…

"_Ka…go…me_" he rumbled out and squeezed his eyes shut as his demon features jumped around his face. Sometimes he had claws others not, the jagged markings flickered there then gone.

Kagome felt her tears soak his shirt and held him back as best she could. "Turn back…" she begged, he was crushing her slightly but that didn't matter. "You can do it… turn back!"

Inuyasha ground his teeth and bit back a scream when his demon darkened his mind. His hands tore themselves from his bloodied arms and the action sent Blades of Blood everywhere.

Demons screamed and ducked for cover.

Sango hid behind Hiraikotsu and her feet got forced backwards from the blast. _Kagome…_

Kagome hadn't moved from her hold on him. She pressed her face into his chest and whispered so only he could hear her "Do you remember that morning by the lake?" Inuyasha froze as he listened, his ears twitching to catch every sound that fell from her lips. "I promised you that I wouldn't leave you?" she looked up into his face and saw his blood like eyes. "I'm not leaving, now you need to not leave me! _Please Inuyasha don't transform!_" she screamed the end part.

Inuyasha shuddered and then his arms slowly came up and held her to his chest softly. "You're… not leaving…me?" he said, his voice getting more normal by the syllable.

Kagome looked up at him and whispered "I'm not leaving you, never. I promise you"

He closed his eyes, leaned forwards to put his face against hers and sighed into her hair "Thank you" then he collapsed.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome panicked as she took all his weight and then lowered him to the floor gently, his head in her lap. His sleeping face was peaceful and he sighed in his sleep "Inuyasha…" Kagome said, smoothing his face gently.

Demons slowly started to come out from hiding and Princess Abi lowered her barrier and stood up very slowly looking with wonder at the small girl before her. Sango jumped down and simply stared while others murmured to each other quietly.

Loud footsteps were heard and Kagome looked up to see Inutaisho walking over with Izayoi right behind him. "Is he?"

Kagome looked down at him and nodded "He's fine… what happened?"

Izayoi kneeled by her son and held his hand gently and kissed his cheek her own dog ears twitching with all the whispering in the room. "When Inuyasha feels angry or threatened without Tetsusaiga near, his demon comes out and attacks until he is either killed, knocked out, or subdued. It is the same with every hanyou"

Kagome looked around at all the potential killing machines… her friends could become like that?

Inutaisho put a hand on Kagome's shoulder "Inuyasha is three quarter demon, he rarely lets his demon out and when it manages to control him, even I struggle to subdue him. I am impressed that you managed to do it so easily"

Kagome blushed and shook her head "It wasn't me, Inuyasha did it all…"

Izayoi suddenly hugged Kagome tightly. "Thank Kami you were here" she said close to tears. "If Inuyasha stays a full demon for a long time, his human heart and soul will be damaged, then he'll never come back to us" she let out a half sob before pulling back and whipping her eyes then she said "Inutaisho, we have to get him to the healers ward"

Her mate nodded and picked his son up like a child and walked with his wife out of the room, Inuyasha looking more helpless than ever, laying limp and venerable.

Kagome had a hand in her mouth, she wanted so badly to go with him but knew she would never be allowed. Sango was at her side a minute later. They exchanged a glance and went to get changed without looking at everyone else.

Kagome turned on the hot tap of the shower and stayed under it for half an hour, breathing and concentrating on what had just happened. But all she could really thin about was Inuyasha, was he alright? Would he remember what happened? Was he in pain?

She whimpered in anxiety and quickly got changed and found Sango who was waiting scolding Koga angrily, but Kagome never got the chance to hear what they were talking about because they stopped when she came over.

"Can we leave, Sango?" Kagome asked bluntly. She couldn't stay here with all these strange looks the hanyous were giving her.

"Sure" Sango agreed and pulled her out of the room, her aura glowing threateningly when someone came too close to them. "Kagome, how did you do it?" she whispered to her when they got outside.

Kagome looked down "I…didn't do anything… no magic or powers, I just kept asking him to turn back for me… are you like that too?"

Sango sighed and said "We all are, it's dark and painful and scary but we have to endure it and fight it. Quarter demons like me don't have such a bad time with it. Half demons have to have their demon side sealed in something and as for Inuyasha…" she put a hand to her head "He has it worse than any of us…"

Kagome started to cry and Sango held her gently till she got her control back. "Don't cry Kagome, he woke up and he will be fine. You'll see"

Kagome didn't want to go to school after what had just happened, but she had no choice. She sat down in health and healing class and was very good at it, as her Miko energy was very good at healing and purifying. It was positive energy that made this class too easy for her.

Kagome concentrated on a hurt arm, one of the unlucky demons who had gotten himself hurt during Inuyasha's transformation. He winced then sighed, the wound sealed itself and he touched the new skin and winced a little.

"Don't touch it" Kagome warned and put a small bandage on it. "It will be very sore for a few days because I used Miko energy, sorry"

The demon shrugged "No worries, nothing a bit of demonic aura can't cure. Thanks again" and he went off with his girlfriend and then the healing master Jinenji came over and spoke to her in a deep voice.

"You have done very well for your first time at healing. You can have the rest of the lesson off if you desire so"

Kagome looked up into his sad-kind face she was about to ask were she could find Inuyasha when Izayoi opened the door. "Kagome? Come with me, dear, Inuyasha has been asking for you"

Kagome took her hand and let herself be lead upstairs and into a closed off room that was like the healing centre she had just left but this one wasn't filled with happy chatting hanyous.

Inuyasha lay in his red clothes on a white bed with his eyes gently closed. He had a cloth on his head and was breathing deeply. Kagome glanced at Izayoi and she nodded before Kagome took the chair next to his bed.

Izayoi left quietly and smiled, she knew what was going on…_ my little Inuyasha all grown up…_

Inuyasha inhaled and smiled when sunshine and blossoms assaulted his nose. He bathed in her scent for a while and lay still while she played with his long silver hair. Kagome wet the cloth and put it back on his forehead gently.

He opened his eyes and she gasped "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He shook his head "I was never asleep" Kagome blushed a dark red and he could feel the heat from that blush from his bed. "Are you alright?" he asked her, she hesitated, thinking of the bruises on her sides and back, but there was no way that she would tell him that she was hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine"

Her sight hesitation made him worried and he pressed a hand into her side and she hissed in pain. "Damn it Kagome!" he growled and pulled the side of her small brown shirt up. She yelped and froze when he saw the dark purple bruises that his arms had caused from holding her too tightly.

"Kagome…" he whimpered and then asked "How much did I hurt you?"

Kagome looked down. "It's no worse than that, it's only my back and sides… there are others worse than me"

Inuyasha looked pained and he sat down and glared at the ceiling after a long silence he asked "Do you hate me?"

"No" Kagome responded.

"Why?" he still wasn't looking at her.

She grabbed his face in both of her soft white hands and turned him to face her. "Because it wasn't your fault. Princess Abi told me that Koga started it, and if I was afraid of you…" he sat up and looked up at her wanting to know why she was hesitating.

"Kagome?"

She looked away and her pale cheeks burned again "If I feared you… why did I promise to stay by your side?" he blinked and sat back a little and then a small smile appeared and Kagome returned it happily.

There was a pleasant silence then Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the lesson gong. She stood up and sighed "I should get going" she started to leave but his hand held her back.

"Stay" he begged with large golden eyes.

Kagome looked at him and her heart melted "But I have class-" he pulled her close and pushed his nose into her wonderful smelling hair. "Inuyasha?" she asked and he sighed, taking the little scarf from her neck.

He smiled with misty eyes "I'll hold onto this…" he inhaled her scent again and she squeezed his hand before leaving. He fell back onto his bed and inhaled the scent of the scarf and felt himself relax so much he was almost asleep.

Izayoi came away and when she was what he was holding and how peaceful he looked she went right back out and giggled the news into her husbands ear. He looked up at her. "Our son…? Kagome…? Kami…"

Izayoi laughed "I know! It's so exciting!" Inutaisho pulled her onto his lap and kissed her before saying "Kagome isn't a demon or a hanyou, you realise, she may feel differently"

Izayoi shook her head "Woman's intuition, darling. I know she feels the same" and she let him kiss her again.

* * *

><p><strong>What? What does everyone but you all reading this right now know that you what is going on?<strong>

**I'm not gonna tell you, not yet, keep reading! BTW I loved writing the last part between Inuyasha's parents. 3**


	8. The Great Murdering Kikyo

**I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**This is a filler chapter but I need it or you all won't know whats going on! So you just bare with it for a while then get on with the better stuff!**

* * *

><p>Kagome spent most of history lesson gazing out of the window dreamily, Sango saw her daydreaming and poked her gently in the ribs. Kagome jumped and then tried to focus when she saw Sango and Miroku's suggestive smiles.<p>

The news of Inuyasha's transformation had flown around the school as had the fact that it was Kagome that turned him back. Most were really impressed and others just voiced how shocked they were that a flimsy little thing could hold such an influence over the three quarter demon.

Kagome had tried to keep out of the spotlight but others kept asking her how she managed it and the occasional rude comment when she said she didn't know.

The history teacher was an old demon, even by demon standards, Totosi. He had lived over ten thousand years and he was good at history as he had lived it!

"This is the story of Kikyo the greatest Miko in Japan-" Kagome looked up with interest. "- but she was also known in our demon and hanyou world as the grim reaper of the demon world. She spent her adult years slaying demons that were causing people trouble, and for a long while she was the same as any other girl."

He looked around with his small pupil eyes "But form the information has been gathered we think that her younger sister was killed in a demon raid and she changed, revenge became her drive and she went around killing every demon she came across, pups, elders, guilty and innocents all fell at her hand as well as any other demon supporters"

He bonked the head of the Ox that he had with him and it displayed an image of a woman who resembled Kagome a lot. Others instantly started whispering about her being a relative.

Totosi cleared his throat and glared at the kids a little grumpily "Kikyo had no descendants so there is no need to question Kagome about her parenthood. I will personally expel anyone who treats miss Kagome different just because she happens to be a Miko. You all know very well that Mikos have often been demon allies. Kagome is no different than those allies in the past"

A few hanyous ducked their heads and others blushed in shame at thinking something like that.

Totosi hit his Ox again and the image began to move. The Miko who everyone thought resembled Kagome moved and instantly all the similarities were lost. Kikyo had cold eyes that were shallow and empty, her hair was strait and clung to her face like it would to a mad or sick person. Her skin was pale like ice and she walked with a cold grace that was in a killer.

The image went on to show her attack a few demon villagers and then it showed them how she died.

It was one of the biggest surprises ever to see Inutaisho appear on the scene. He came with his claws and his swords, two of them that glowed brightly. One was the Tetsusaiga and the other was most likely his own sword and the final one Sango told her was Tenseiga the sword of healing and twin to Tetsusaiga.

Inutaisho gave Kikyo three chances to stop the attacks and to keep her life but she attacked and threatened and refused and he had no choice but to slay her. The image was gruesome and lots of students looked away.

Totosi closed the Ox's eyes and said "The real mystery here is what happened to her corps. She vanished into thin air after the battle and it has been rumoured that she had a band of very dedicated demon hating followers known as the Last Shadow. The meaning simply stating that they wish for a demon free world to live in"

Kagome shivered at the story, it was like a ghost tale only it was bloody real! Totosi sighed and sat down on his mat and said softly "I had the pleasure of meeting Kikyo before and after her sister died. She was once a beautiful young maiden that had so much promise yet she threw all that away because she couldn't let go of her hate after she took her anger out on her sisters killer, our demon population was halved in Japan in the three years she ran evil. We all owe Inutaisho more than we know"

He choughed then started going on about how humans and demons would have gotten along better if certain things had been in place…

Kagome tuned him out again and went back to thinking about her powers. Kikyo was a lot like me, really. Then she changed.

She looked out of the window and sighed again. I hope I'll never have to be in a situation like that…

Then a flash of silver caught her eyes for a second… I swear I saw him by the window just then… must have imagined it…

Little did she realise that a certain someone followed her from just out of sight for the rest of that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome has a stalker!<strong>

**Review please!**


	9. Always Be Together

**I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**This is another filler really, I needed something to slow it down and make the students act more like friends... If you want you can skip it becuase the story will still make sense if you do.**

* * *

><p><strong>- 9 Always Be Together-<strong>

Inuyasha was out of the ward the next morning, to Kagome's relief. Koga was very disappointed that she stuck so close to him after seeing him as a monster. He glared at them together, walking, talking, laughing and at the mutts ability to make her so happy. He had hoped that she would fear Inuyasha now and keep far from him, yet now she was rarely seen without him.

Koga watched Kagome while Ayami watched Koga, with hurt and red puffy eyes. She cried a lot because Koga always left her for another then came back when they found their chosen. Ayami knew that Koga was her chosen yet he hadn't returned that affection to her, so she was sad. But she couldn't bring herself to hate Kagome, she though of Kagome as a cousin or a sister, she couldn't blame her for Koga's behaviour.

Inuyasha and the others were relaxing in the common room, Shiori was flying Shippo around the room and he was aiming for targets on walls with his little leaves full of magic.

Sango was in Miroku's arms but she had made sure that a blanket was around her, cocooning her from his wandering hands.

Ayami sat by herself with a magazine in her lap and Koga had his head back on a sofa with headphones in his silly pointed ears. Inuyasha was relaxing as well but his ears were listening out for someone and they twitched happily when they heard her coming

Kagome burst into the room with a parcel and an envelope clutched to her chest. Inuyasha grabbed her elbow to steady her and asked "What's this?"

Kagome smiled, her pale cheeks flushed with excitement. "Its from my little brother" she put it on the coffee table and Sango and Miroku leaned in to see what was inside.

Kagome pulled at the strings and was just about to go find a knife when a sharp claws cut through the stubborn strings. Kagome turned and smiled gratefully at Inuyasha before blushing slightly at how close they were…

Koga cleared his throat and the two snapped out of their little trance and Kagome at once went a light pink. Inuyasha scooted away from her slightly but stayed close enough to see her parcel.

Kagome ripped open the brown paper and then opened the little cardboard box and when she saw what was inside her eyes lit up like stars and she let out a little joyful cry. Kagome pulled out a large book that had a large title that someone had written on it with careful fingers. 'Special Memories, By Sota Higaraish.'

Kagome opened the first page and read out loud with emotions swimming in her eyes. "For the bossiest, stubborn, excitable, pretty, best older sister I could have had. Love Sota" Kagome read aloud.

Shippo and Shiori leaned over each shoulder. "Huh? Photographs" Shiori said.

Kagome laid it out on the table for them all to see.

There was one of a child Kagome holding her smaller brother in a hospital when he was an infant, there was a date next to it and Sota's handwriting saying; when we first met.

The next was Kagome not very much older than the last photo pushing a pram with her brother inside it, they were laughing and Kagome had a expression of pure bliss on her face as she ran with the pram in that frozen moment. 'That was our first time exploring together, remember?'

Ayami saw one of Sota holding onto Kagome's knees while they held sparklers at the camera. 'Our first Festival of Lights'

Sango saw one that reminded her of her half brother (She has a human half brother) Sota and Kagome in their school uniforms going into their school, holding hands and clutching at bags. 'My first day, I'm glad you were there to hold me up, Kagome!'

Shiori stared at one of Kagome aged eight with a four year old Sota sitting on a sledge, holding each other tightly, with their hands in the air and faces flushed against the cold. 'The freak snow storm in the middle of summer, going down the shrine steps at a hundred miles per hour. Remember the bruises?'

The next page had one of Kagome only a year old on her Grandpa's shoulder laughing at waving a chubby arm and hand at the camera with wide eyes that were son damn innocent that everyone instantly cooed over it.

"Aww, Kagome, you were so cute as a baby!" Sango squealed, turning to book to see her properly. "'Your first birthday, and your first year at the shrine, wish I could have been there too'" she read out Sota's writing and then said "Your brother sounds so nice"

Kagome nodded and whipped her eyes for the tenth time, she was so touched by the photo album that she was barely holding back a flood of tears. Kagome turned to the back and there were lots of black pages and the last photo before all the blank pages was of Sota just before Kagome came to Halfbreed high. He was a happy looking child of around eleven to thirteen, he had Kagome's emotional eyes and a lovely smiled that looked like a cats, there was a fat cat hanging from his shoulder and he was holding his stomach laughing at Kagome who was covered in flour while trying out for the first time baking cookies.

Shippo held up the letter "This smells like the book, it must be from your brother, too!" Kagome opened it and Shippo jumped onto her lap and begged "Read it out loud, Kagome! I wanna hear about your brother too!"

Kagome nodded and began to ready aloud.

"_Hey, Sis. How are you? I know you told me that Halfbreed high was different but I wanna hear more about it!_

_All your friends sound so cool, especially that fox boy and the bat girl you told me about, if we went to the same school I think we would all get along fine!_

_Mum has officially banned you from mentioning under the roof, sorry about that. She threw out all of your old stuff and you room is now a store room for all sorts of old crap. Grandpa is the only one here still stubborn enough to keep talking about you, he is a crazy old man and I swear that he's asking to be moved into an old peoples home, you should have seen the way Dad glared at him. If he was a demon Gramps would be six feet under already!_

_I saved as much of your stuff as I could and I'll find some way of smuggling it to you, I promise._

_I've got a job at the post office now! I can send you letters as much as I want as that was one of the reasons I help out there, I even get the good stuff like sweets on a weekend and ice cream if that grumpy old employer feels nice._

_I have really great news for you, Kagome! Eri, Yuka and Ayumi have woken up!_" Kagome gasped happily and read on.

"_They got out of hospital yesterday! They were really worried about you though and I told them about you going to a hanyou school because of it, I hate crying girls but these three were making the eighth sea!_

_They gave me these photos and we all put them together into a photo album, Eri left you lots of room so you can finish it! Fill it with photos of your own friends and of the school! I can't wait to hear from you again. When I save up enough to get a cell phone I'll give you my number so I you can call me when you want to talk._

_Say hello to all your friends for me! And I wanted to know if I can meet them, I'll run away and catch a train to see you or something, I really miss you sis._

_Believe it or not, and I almost can't, I even miss the way you used to push me out of bed in the morning and how you would hog the shower for half the morning. Man I wish you were here, I'll write again when I get the chance. Mum and Dad are watching me like hawks to make sure I don't mention you or do anything to keep in contact!_

_If you are going to call or send letters you have to sign them with a code name or something so that they can't find out!_

_Love and miss you sis,_

_From your little brother Sota_"

Kagome sat back and re-read the letter again, soaking up her brothers words and missing him awfully. She put the letter down and then put her face I her hands and began to cry a little.

Inuyasha was the closest and put an arm around her before Koga could, making him green with jealousy. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha for a short minuet then sniffed and stopped crying and smiled at the first blank page of the Photo album.

"Has anyone got a camera?" she asked and the others instantly knew what she wanted to do and Shippo instantly transformed a flower into an instant photo camera.

"It won't last very long" he warned and Kagome stood it on the table then ordered the others around until they were all in the photo.

"Alright!" Kagome said at last then pressed the button and hurried into her place in the picture while everyone counted to ten and then blinked at the flash. Shiori pulled the photo from the camera and the camera turned back into a leaf that Shippo put in his pocket with a satisfied grin.

"Oh, here it comes!" Ayami squealed and the photo began to take focus.

Koga stood at the right with Ayami on his back and Shippo on her shoulder, Ayami held rabbit ears behind Miroku's head as he held Shiori in his arms, both of them had their bat wings out.

Sango stood just behind Kagome who was in the middle and had her arms around her neck. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands and leading on each other, Kagome was laughing in the picture and when she stuck it in the new chapter of the photo album she laughed again.

'Lords and Ladies of the west, my own gang in Halfbreed high. And the best friends I could ask for!' she wrote beside it in a silver gel pen.

Shiori cheered when she had finished "Now we will always be together!" she shouted and jumped around the room with Shippo holding her hand, occasionally turning himself into fireworks that didn't burn.

The others smiled. Kagome felt a hand slip into hers and turned to see Inuyasha standing by her, just like he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked writing this...<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of it!**


	10. A Demon's Chosen And WTF!

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**WARNING LEMON ALERT! I'm not too good at lemons so let me know how this one turned out, alright?**

* * *

><p><strong>- A Demon's Chosen And WTF?<strong>

Ayami dragged Kagome by her back pack away from the boys who were laughing at the silly sight. "Kagome, I know you love spending time with them but you have class and seeing as you're human it might be one of the most important lessons here"

"How come?" Kagome asked still being dragged slightly.

Ayami let her go and they walked side by side "Well it's a little like humans adult subjects you know pregnancy and other crap like that, we have to have two teachers here, a human and a demon as we are all hanyous. Apart from you but you still need to know since you live with hanyous" Ayami added quickly.

Kagome nodded "I get it, but why is it so important for me to know?"

Ayami tied her hair in her pigtails and said "Can you tie this, please?" Kagome reached up and tied her red hair back.

Her hair felt like silk "Wow, Ayami, your hair is so soft. What shampoo do you use to get it like this?"

Ayami laughed and tossed it over her shoulder as they entered the classroom. "I don't it's natural that way. Just one of the perks to being half demon" Kagome sighed in disappointment, making Ayami laugh.

The classroom wasn't as expected, there were lots of bean bags and cushions and comfortable looking arm chairs that were in a semi circle in the room. Another thing that Kagome noticed was that there was only girls here.

"Why is it a girl class?" she asked as Ayami lead her over to a waiting Sango.

Ayami snorted as if Kagome was being funny "Well do you really want to talk about sex and stuff with boys in the room?" Kagome when red. Ayami laughed again "You know for a human you really are a little stupid"

Kagome playfully hit her with her bag "Its you stinking coffee machine that's killing my brain cells" the wolf rolled her eyes and plonked herself on one of the bean bags. Kagome sat down in between Sango and Ayami.

Sango had her makeup box on her lap "You shouldn't run from a makeover" she scolded and quickly fixed Kagome's hastily put on mascara and eye shadow. "There, not too bad"

The classroom was filled up with girls by now. They were chatting noisily and throwing paper planes and finding seats. Some of the girls waved at Kagome and smiled at her in a friendly way while a few turned their noses up, Kagome was used to this mixed treatment by now.

The door opened and two teachers came in. One was a tall burette with her hair up high in beads and feathers. She had red eyes and a smirk on her mouth that was unbecoming of her, her eyes were hard yet she looked at her students with affection.

The second was a human she was a slightly shorter brunette and she was happily talking to the older woman, she had brown eyes and had a orange and white-green Kimono on while the older woman her a purple and white one on.

The students happily shouted their hellos.

The human returned their greetings while the demon simple sat down on her matt in front of the class.

"Morning all" she greeted in a rich voice.

"That's Kagura, the wind sorceress and mate of Sesshomaru. She's Inuyasha's sister in law" Sango filled her in quickly and then the human girl sat down next to Kagura "That's Rin, she's a human but she is the adopted daughter of Sesshomaru and Kagura. She is mated to another half demon but I can't remember who"

Kagome nodded and then the girls quietened down when Kagura raised a hand for silence. "Good morning girls, how are we today?" she asked warmly.

The girls all shouted at once how they were and Kagura smiled affectionately again. "Well you haven't lost your voices just yet, it seems. This lesson is on chosen's and mating rituals. It is a bit of an embarrassing topic for some of you but it is one of the most important in demon life"

Rin smiled and spoke up "We'll take questions after a quick overview of everything and explain more things in detail further on in the season"

Kagura nodded. "Are we all familiar with the term chosen?" most girls put their hands up but a few kept hands down. "A demon may fall in love a lot in its lifetime and may have a lot of girlfriends, or boyfriends, but for ever demon there is one that is made exactly for them. When they meet they may not recognise it for a while but when they do they declare each other their chosen"

Rin followed on "Being a chosen is a nice thing as you feel like you fit with that person or demon, you will be together for as long as you both live. Chosens will feel strong feelings of love towards each other and will very likely mate soon after finding them"

Kagome looked at Sango who's aura was gently glowing red with embarrassment. What?

Kagura continued "Mating is one of the most important events in both a demon and hanyou's life. Mating often has the male leaving a mark on the females neck, sometimes a bite mark and others not. The mating mark serves several purposes. One it shows that the female has been taken by another so she isn't courted by another. Two it binds them together if the female feels like leaving her own marks. Three in an old fashioned sense it shows ownership" she rolled her eyes and Kagome saw that she thought that the idea as bullshit.

Rin laughed "It is very rare to not leave a mating mark on a chosen when mating is commenced"

Kagura rolled her eyes again, and Rin smiled at her adopted mother before continuing. "Mating itself is the same as human sex only we have a different name for it. For most demons mating with their chosen is a memorable and pleasurable experience that symbolises their union as well as their love"

A few girls sighed dreamily while others scoffed, but they too hung on every word.

Rin grinned at the girls "I think that's all, any questions?" there were quite a few hands and she let out a small laugh. "Okay. Yes?" she pointed to a girl that looked like a rabbit demon.

"My mother told me that she was marked before she mated with my father…"

Kagura answered that "Ah, that's called a courting mark, it marks the female as taken but it is often done when there isn't much to any time to mate. It also isn't permanent, a mating mark will be left during mating or just after that will stay for a lifetime. Sango?"

"Is it possible to have more than one chosen?"

"No, not in all of our histories. Ayami"?

Ayami looked a little sheepish. "What if you know that someone is your chosen but they don't return the affections?"

Rin looked puzzled but answered all the same "Well one of the pair is looking at the wrong person. It is normally resolved quickly though when one of the two takes a mate"

"Is it possible to have taken a mate but then your chosen comes along?"

Kagura smiled "That is a bit of a problem, isn't it? It is close to impossible to not have your chosen as your mate, as the mating mark will fade away on a not chosen so they are free to seek their real one, although there are acceptations. Aren't there Rin?"

Rin giggled "Yeah, humans don't have a healing rate like a demon so they will have their mark forever"

The bunny girl put her hand up again "What if your chosen is a human?"

Rin looked at her, a little insulted "Is that such a problem? A human may not feel the same amount of love and attachment that a demon or hanyou may feel but once mated the mark disallows any other males in their lives by creating an aura that drives them away if a male gets the wrong idea"

Kagome listened to everything carefully, her mind kept wandering to Inuyasha…

Sango raised a hand "My mother is a human but she has the same aura as my father, why is that? Mum isn't a light demon"

Kagura nodded "When mated the pair share powers to become equals but often they can only use their own as their mate's powers work in a different way or with a different amount of strength"

Rin smiled "In my case I gained my lovers lifespan and healing properties as well as his strength and agility, and demon sensed like hearing and smell. That is often the case with humans"

A girl that looked like a fish out of water giggled and said "Does your first time always hurt?"

Rin and Kagura exchanged a quick glance "Often" Kagura said "Virgins do have a barrier inside them that will break their first time, and if the boy is caring enough he'll be gentle and wait for you to adjust. If not then it may be very painful as will the next few time you mate"

A few girls looked nervous and then Rin laughed "But you shouldn't really be thinking about this for the next few years at the most, during puberty you will have the most chance at finding a mate as chosens are more drawn to each other"

Kagome bit her lip and shifted her fingers through the fabric of the bean bag she sat on. She kept thinking about Inuyasha throughout all the stupid discussions yet she didn't actually hate the images she thought of either- _What the FUCK!_

Kagome angrily pulled her hair and tuned out most of the lesson, singing irritating songs in her head to try and block the images of- _No! Don't think about it!_

Later that night Kagome lay down and stared at the clock across the room, then she closed her eyes and slept soundly. Her eyes opened again and she saw the clock displaying four am.

She groaned and kicked off the blankets to have a shower. Her small bag of toiletries at her side as well as a towel. She pulled the curtains of a shower aside and quickly pulled them closed and undressed.

The hot water was soothing against her skin and tense muscles.

"Ahhh…" she sighed out deeply. That's better.

"Never thought of you as an early bird" a deep husky voice sounded near by.

Kagome squeaked and pulled the shower curtain close to her body, she peeked out to see how had spoken and then she saw him!

"Inu-Inuyasha? This is the girl's showers!"

The hanyou smirked, his lose pants riding low on his hips, she stared at his bare chest and arms and felt her face heat up. "Kagome?" she went red and looked back at his smouldering golden eyes.

"Um… yes?" He stepped closer and Kagome vanished behind the curtains. She heard him take another step closer and turned her back to him nervously "Inuyasha, I'm not dressed, could you please-"

Hands wound around her stomach.

Kagome's face went tomato red instantly, one arm vanished for a second as it moved around the curtain and she was pressed against a warm chest.

"I know this is the girl's showers, Kagome. That's why I came here, to see my girl…"

_My girl?_ Kagome was shivering, stuck between his arms, her conscience and her desires.

"And as for you being undressed…" Kagome's breathing stopped "I don't mind that so much…" his lips lowered to her shoulder and slowly began to kiss his way to her throat.

Kagome's heart rated doubled then tripled and her body burned with a desire she never knew existed. She let out a soft moan and relaxed in his arms moving her head to the side when hid nose pressed her throat slightly to get better access.

Inuyasha made a soft growl of approval and his hands moved over her stomach, making her shiver in the hot steam, and then covered her breasts.

Kagome's head leant back on his shoulder as she let out another moan of desire as skilful fingers teased each sensitive nipple to hardness. Her body was flushed and her skin was on fire, only to be soothed by his warm hands.

Kagome turned in his arms and caught his lips with her own. She parted her lips at his silent demand, her cries of pleasure being swallowed by him as his mouth never left her alone. His tongue teased hers and she shyly ran her own along his fangs.

He let out a growl to show her that her liked what she was doing, Kagome tangled her fingers in his long silver hair, now damp from the steam of the shower, and her eyes opened a little to see his own staring at her with love and lust in his eyes, Kagome felt herself melt in his arms and he gently pressed her to the wall, now both of them were under she shower, water falling down their bodies.

Inuyasha bent his head down and captured a nipple between his teeth and teasingly stroked and nibbled it with his mouth and fangs, Kagome let out soft mewling cries that had him growling in return.

She caressed his damp velvet ears and he purred in pleasure against her, Kagome was still leaning heavily against the wall and let herself be supported by Inuyasha. Kagome felt him move to her neglected breast and she let out a small scream when he suckled on its tender peak, while warm liquid seeped from her core onto her thighs.

Deciding that she had had enough she pulled his head back to hers and kissed him as deeply as she could tilting her head and bruising her lips in an effort to show her feelings. She hoped he would understand what the kiss meant, yet she was soon distracted when a hand slid up her inner thigh to her weeping core.

She pulled back and gasped, looking up at him half fearfully. He looked down at her with care and love and her childish fear and embarrassment faded and she gently relaxed against his hand.

He nuzzled her nose and cheek before kissing and sucking and nibbling at her throat. Kagome sighed happily and then whimpered as his clawed fingers teased the outside of her core before carefully sliding inside her.

Kagome carried out and then bucked her hips to feel more of that delightful feeling, sinful clawed fingers slowly sliding in deeper and withdrawing only to be thrust in faster than the last time. Kagome cried out again desperately holding onto him as he explored her and she moaned as he slowly brought her into a sea of pleasure.

Warm water spilled down them and Kagome whimpered searching for that delightful release that was just out of reach. "Inuyasha" she moaned in a whiny voice "Please…" He kissed her cheeks and nose and mouth then slowly sped up the speed of his fingers until-

BANG!

"Wha!"

Kagome sat up in shock and pulled the blankets close to her as she lay disorientated in her bed, her lamp had fallen from its table when she had thrown her hand out in her sleep. Kagome shook her head and sat up against the headboard with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wider than moons.

_Oh my Kami! Why did I have a dream like that?_

Kagome felt a wetness between her thighs and felt there to realise that her core had soaked her panties through. She blushed when she remembered the reason why she was so wet.

_Kami… if only…_

Kagome sat back and tried to recall the exact feeling of his hands on her body. Hot and demanding as her explored her.

She shook her head and got changed into a slim white dress and pulled her hair into a plat with shaking fingers. She couldn't get the image of Inuyasha's god like body out of her mind…

Kagome slapped herself "Get real, he'll be off looking for his chosen while I dream on…" Dear Kami if that could be me…

* * *

><p>The next few nights were exactly the same, and Kagome only felt securely on the ground when Inuyasha was near her. Her dreams got more vivid and she was soon aching to have the end of them finished.<p>

On the Friday after school Kagome went around with Sango as they went to the small village that had a post office that Kagome could go to send her letter she had written to her brother. She had included three pages about her friends and her school adventures so far and she had put in three of the best photos of the Lords of the West.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah" the older girl responded.

Kagome went a little red "You know all that talk about chosens before…?" Sango stopped walking and put her hands on her hips to make it clear that she was listening. "Do you have a chosen?"

Sango bit her lip and looked away "… Yeah… I have one"

Kagome looked interested "Who?"

Sango went redder than a cherry and her aura was blazing red as well "Miroku…"

Kagome's eyes widened "Miroku? But you treat him like a punch bag. And he's always upsetting you…"

Sango nodded "That's true. But you don't chose your chosen. When I met him I had a bond with him and he hunted my dreams…" she blazed brighter than ever. Kagome wondered if she had similar dreams about Miroku that she had with Inuyasha. "And I do really love and long for him…" Sango shook her head and was a little harder "But when we declared that to each other I said that he had to learn to control his hands before he could get near my neck"

Kagome remembered the mating mark and smiled a little.

"Anyway why did you ask?" Sango said as they started walking.

Kagome went red "Er… no reason…" Sango pulled her into the trees

"I demand that you tell me or I'll keep you from posting that letter of yours, now no secrets!" Sango said blocking the path to the road.

Kagome clutched her letter to her and her cheeks flamed again. Sango didn't look like she was going to move and Kagome sighed and got it over with "Because I think I'm Inuyasha's chosen!" she blurted out hurriedly.

Sango blinked and took a step back. "WHAT?" she asked

Kagome looked really embarrassed "I don't know, Sango… I keep having dreams about him and I keep having a funny feeling inside when he's around me. I can't describe it…"

Sango looked around and whispered "Does the world only seem right when he is with you? Nothing makes sense unless he's by your side?"

Kagome nodded and Sango smiled softly "I think you must be right, Inuyasha had to be your chosen…"

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy...<strong>

**Well that jumped out of no where, who knew Kagome could be so dirty in her dreams? hahahaha! I loved writing this one, took me three days!**

**Reviews please, I've already said that I'm not too confident with lemons**


	11. My Chosen

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**I always think characters that don't go with their other halfs are annoying. Koga and Ayami for example, and Sesshomaru and Kagura then the two faves that do manage to be together Kagome and Inuyasha! But the other ones just irritate me!**

**WARNING LEMON ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 11 My Chosen...-<strong>

Koga stalked down the corridor angrily and punched anything that stood still for too long, walls, paintings, jugs and vases, people! Shippo fell back with a angry shout "Hey! What's your problem?" he shouted at him.

Koga glared. Kagome was being seduced by that Mutt he just knew it, Kagome was slipping out from his reach forever, Inuyasha had become more attached to her and she had sought out Inuyasha and sat by him even though Koga was more available.

Shippo shrank away from his death glare and Koga continued to stalk away. Kagome sat in the music room her fingers softly brushing the keys and she was quietly singing to herself.

Koga heard her stop and she sighed longingly. He looked around and saw her holding Inuyasha's rosary necklace "Inuyasha…" she cooed out and held it close to her heart.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga said, forcing friendliness.

Kagome turned around with a jump "Oh, I didn't know you were listening…"

Koga shrugged, he had just escaped from a dorm party and felt a little wosey himself but his drunken mind only made him more possessive and twice as sure that Kagome was being stolen from him.

He walked up to her and patted her on the back "Don't worry Kagome… I won't let that mutt steal you from me" he said slurring his words.

Kagome looked up confused "He isn't, I'm not yours Koga"

He pulled her to her feet and laughed "Yeah you are. You love me not him!" he said smiling like a fool and he pulled the bottle to his mouth again.

Kagome pulled it out of his hands and put it on the piano "Koga, you need to lay down. You're drunk"

Koga laughed again and staggered "You got me, now you lay down too!"

Kagome squealed as he pulled her close to him and put a hand on her breast. "KOGA!" she slapped him with everything she had inside her, but that was still a pitiful amount of strength against someone with demon blood.

He growled and felt his face "You like it rough" he growled out and squeezed the breast he held.

Kagome screamed and struggled with every amount of strength she had inside her. But everyone was at the party and no one could hear her screaming for help…

Kagome felt his lips on her throat then suddenly Koga was gone. Kagome fell to the floor with a hand to hold up her torn shirt that Koga had shredded to get at her skin.

Koga hit the opposite wall and slid down unconscious with a thump. Kagome looked up at her saviour and gasped.

"Inuyasha!" he bent down to her and picked her up by her elbows and tucked her safely against him. He was half growling and half snarling with anger but he choked it back so he could take care of Kagome. He gently led her back to her room and sat her down on her bed.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked a lot calmer now he was away from that wolf. Kagome shook her head and leaned into his warm arms.

Inuyasha didn't trust her to tell him about any injuries so ran his hands over her lightly and when he could find no bruises or injuries of any kind he relaxed. His nose was filled with her heavy scent that clung to every surface of this room.

"Why weren't you at the party?" Kagome asked softly her long wavy hair keeping her face hidden from him.

He brushed it away so he could see her beautiful face. "I can't stand loud music and the smell of alcohol"

"Oh"

That was partly a lie, he just couldn't be in a crowded place where Kagome wasn't. He softly nuzzled her hair and purred to himself. _Kagome, my chosen…_

Kagome was still shaking from the shock of everything and her heart beat sped up when he laid her on the bed.

"You should rest" he said shortly.

Kagome nodded and then grabbed the back of his shirt when he tried to move away. "Don't go" she begged when his golden eyes looked back at her questioningly. His eyes softened at the scared look in her own.

He nodded and she moved over in her bed to make room for him. He lay down next to her and her arms wound around his body and after a hesitant pause he returned the gesture.

Kagome had her face in his shirt and breathed in his smell. Her body heated very slightly before she fell asleep, the forest and embers on a fire. She thought and closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

He felt her relax and hesitatingly relaxed himself. Damn this girl was going to kill him! Her scent blossoms and sunshine assaulted his nose and a second before she dropped off to sleep her scent spiked with arousal.

He groaned and felt his own arousal happen below the belt. Lucky she was asleep or she would have felt it. He couldn't let her go though, she snuggled closer and a small smiled appeared on his face at her sleeping one.

He shifted them around a bit so that he was more comfortable and then went back to his thoughts.

He knew Kagome was his chosen. He had known form the second he saw her crying on the lake. He wanted to care and cherish her forever and he knew that he wasn't going to be alone anymore. Inuyasha closed his golden eyes and smiled softly, when she promised to stand by him he thought he would burst with happiness.

But this was also a problem, she was a human and she may not feel the same way towards him. And he couldn't take that sort of rejection.

She cuddled closer to him while she slept and her alluring scent was slowly pulling him to his dreams as well. _Those Kami damn dreams!_

His young male mind quickly ran over the dreams he had been having since he met her. She would purify him to hell if he told her about them, yet he also longed for that reality. She was so beautiful and sexy in his dreams and he wanted nothing more than to hold her like that for real.

He closed his eyes and slept for a while, he would try and explain everything when she woke.

When the party had quietened down Inuyasha woke up, it was something like four in the morning, the sun wasn't up and he couldn't smell the dawn. Kagome had somehow managed to climb on top of him during the night and his hands were in a very 'Miroku' area on a woman…

He blushed and moved them so he was holding her back not her thighs, he blushed slightly and then leaned his head back to enjoy the sounds of her sleeping self and then to bath himself in her scent.

Kagome kept mumbling something over and over but even his hanyou hearing couldn't make out exactly what she was saying. He kept hearing broken parts of his name and sometimes she stated a sentence only to sigh half way through and go back to silence.

Just before she woke up one short sentence escaped her lips "Inu…yasha…I…love…you…"

He gasped beneath her and she slowly started to wake up, when she blinked her eyes open she smiled lazily at the golden eyed man before her and then she realise what position she was in and went very red.

He chuckled at her reaction and reluctantly let her slide from his arms. She put her hands on her burning cheeks and he watched her breath normally for a short while before kicking his legs off the bed and sitting next to her.

"You alright?" he asked her, his hand covering hers.

Her blush on her cheeks deepened, he pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his own. Kagome struggled to remember where her voice box was before saying "Y-yes I'm fine"

He smiled and stood up "Kagome, we need to talk…" he pulled her out of her room and down the dark corridor.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha smiled to himself "To my special place" Kagome was instantly curious and followed more willingly, squeezing his hand gently back. He smiled and pulled her to a window. "Hold on" he warned and scooped her up into his arms then jumped outside.

Kagome gasped in shock then started to laugh quietly at the feeling of the sir rushing past her, pulling her hair back and gently chilling her. She put her hands in the air and laughed out loud. Inuyasha looked down at her then smiled. His feel hit the floor and he quickly pulled her around so she was perched on his back then he ran at a speed that had Kagome holding onto him for dear life.

He laughed, _she was so… Kagome._

The trees rushed past and then he stopped when he heard the familiar sound of a waterfall. He slowed to a walk and carefully put Kagome down on her feet. She held onto his shoulders still even though she was free to move.

He held her hands and pulled her into a thicket of trees and on the other side Kagome gasped in amazement.

It was a beautiful clearing with pink blossoms and flowers in the grass of blue hues. There was a little stream running through the clearing and the trees domed around them making this little place unseen from above.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome gasped out softly and walked forwards to be a part of the beauty. Inuyasha thought that she belonged in that image, with beautiful gems falling from her hair and clothes, she deserved that and more.

He stood by her and she smiled up at him with a slightly flushed face from the journey here, long raven hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, but her eyes held his with a wonder that can only be found in a child… "Yeah beautiful…"

He smiled down at her and she went red with the intensity of his stare.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she said. And then sat down. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Inuyasha sat next to her and though for a while. "Kagome… you know that I'm dangerous… more than the others…"

Kagome looked doubtful but nodded for his benefit. He continued "And you know about demons and chosens and why we fear Mikos…"

"Yeah" Kagome said a little hoarsely "I know all about that, demons are very different than humans…"

Inuyasha nodded. "I wanted you to think about how different our worlds are, I know your parents won't welcome you back home anytime soon… but if you had a choice would you go back to your world? Or would you stay here?"

Kagome thought about that for a while, she played with the string of her skirt, still hadn't changed out of party clothes. "I never really considered it… I guess I would stay here. If I left I may…never see you again…"

Inuyasha gasped and saw her face and knew that she though his reaction different than what it was. She got up and tried to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and spun her around into his arms.

"I glad" he whispered to her "I'm happy that you'll stay… because… Kagome?" she leaned back to look at him and her eyes were full of silent questions. "You're my chosen"

Kagome gasped and took a step back in disbelief. Inuyasha was hurt then he smelt the confusion coming off her skin and smiled while his hand found hers.

Kagome looked at their entwined fingers "Are you sure? Am I really the one for you? There are stronger demons and hanyous than me-" he cut her off with two fingers to her lips.

"There is no other girl for me, Kagome. I love you"

Kagome's eyes filled with happy tears. "And I love you" she whispered.

Gold eyes met brown and slowly began to close, their first kiss was short, chaste and experimental. But the second lasted longer than they could have imagined. Hands wound into hair and lips parted while tongues duelled for dominance.

Inuyasha pulled away to give the human some air and whispered "Will you accept me now?"

Kagome nodded and murmured her agreement before crushing her lips against his once again.

It was like a dream. Kagome thought_, Oh Kami please don't let this be a dream… I'll die of disappointment._

"Forgive me" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He pulled her shirt to the side and Kagome allowed him to lower his lips to her white throat, she knew it was coming but it still made her cry out and clutch him tightly in pain.

Fangs and teeth made broke her skin and buried into her flesh to mark her as his, Inuyasha felt like a monster, hurting her in any way made him want to shoot himself. But he had to do it.

Kagome whimpered a little but when he pulled back and began to lick it soothingly she felt better, the pain was slowly fading and there was hardly any blood.

When Inuyasha was satisfied that the wound was closed he pulled back to look at her, her face was flushed and a happy light shone in her eyes. He was confused at that. Kagome was happy because now she belonged to him, she couldn't possibly be sad now.

Kagome saw that slightly sad-guilty expression on his face like that of a puppy waiting to be scolded and instantly took him in her arms and pressed herself close to him. "Don't be sad, please" she whispered, she smiled when his arms came around to hold her back.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what?" Kagome asked quietly.

A clawed finger traced the bite mark on her shoulder, she instantly understood. "Oh, no, it's alright. You had to do it… it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" she blushed a little and whispered "After a while… it felt kinda nice…"

He sighed in relief and nuzzled her wound, kissing it gently before pulling his own shirt down so she could reach his neck. Kagome looked up confused. It was so adorable that Inuyasha's heart melted. "It's your turn to mark me now" he explained gently.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped when she understood. Then bit her lip hesitantly "But I don't have fangs…"

Inuyasha tilted her chin up with one hand and smirked slightly, making her feel foolish. "It seems you haven't" he commented and she smacked his chest pouting at his light teasing. He chuckled and his other hand moved up to his own neck and he hissed as his thumb and index finger cut his flesh. Kagome looked at the blood in alarm. He put a hand to the back of her neck and said "Put your teeth in the wounds, quickly before I heal up"

Kagome hated hurting him but did as she was asked and sank her teeth into the cuts. Inuyasha bit his lip and tried not to grip her too hard. She pulled back and planted a small kiss on the wound now shaped like her teeth, he gasped and held her tightly before slowly loosening his hold.

Kagome saw the same happy feeling she had felt before, now he belonged to her, she felt twice as happy now as there was this connection between them both now. They knew each other and now nothing could separate them.

Kagome cuddled into his warmth, together forever…

Inuyasha's warm hands soothed her back and sides, running finger through her long raven hair and feeling her do the same to him. Kagome's knees gave out and he gently supported her and then lowered her to the floor.

"Are you alright?" he whispered huskily, quickly loosing the ability to talk properly.

Kagome felt the cool grass beneath her and then a warm body above her. She looked into his warm eyes and relaxed against him.

"I'm fine… I love you" she captured his lips again and let out a half heard gasp as his hands slithered under her top and hesitatingly eased up off her.

Kagome met him halfway and shrugged out of the stupid shirt, she threw it somewhere to the left, away from the river, then her own fingers were at the hem of his shirt. Inuyasha gasped and trembled lightly as her fingers slowly pulled his shirt off, teasing him with feather light caresses. Kagome felt muscles tense and ripple against her hands and then he suddenly jerked away from her, straddling her hips as he sat up, and he removed the shirt himself before slowly leaning back down to her.

Kagome gasped quietly, he was like a god, there's no way he could be meant for me. But some miracle had decided otherwise the mating mark on her neck pulsed in a reminder, Kagome smiled at the thought of being his, and him being hers. She got a good look at the muscle bound chest and arms before he reclaimed her mouth, they moaned at the feeling of skin on skin.

Inuyasha glared at the object still covering her, that stupid bra, he might of liked it but at the minute he just wanted it out of his way. Clawed fingers itched to tear it away but his unwillingness to hurt or scare her stopped him, his hand slipped under her back and found the clasp at the back as she arched into him. He found that he _did_ like the silky feeling of the bra but wouldn't keep it as any replacement for her skin. Gently, but making sure his claws grazed her skin softly causing goose bumps on her skin, he slid the bra from her shoulders down to her wrists then off her completely. She shivered slightly at his hungry gaze that targeted her exposed torso.

He saw her slightly fearful gaze and captured her lips to tell her silently to not be afraid. Kagome's scent of fear faded and he moved his mouth to kiss down her chin, the white column of her throat, trailed his tongue over her collar bone before reaching the valley between her breasts. Her scent spiked and he groaned.

Kagome sighed and moaned and held onto his tan shoulders as he teased her white skin, wanting to return that desire she caressed the two white dog ears that twitched with her every gasp. Inuyasha purred in pleasure as her gentle fingers touched his ears, the pleasure of it amazed him, he had never let anyone touch his ears like that, not even his mother, and whimpered softly when she stopped.

Kagome realised that he enjoyed it when she touched his ears and went back to teasing them gently. He was intensely enjoying the abuse to his ears and wanted her to feel the same. His lips captured the hardened peek of the left breast and fingers trailed up her body to tease the other.

Kagome threw back her head and arched into his touch his nose was filled with her aroused scent that was steadily growling stronger. He smirked in pride at her reaction and proceeded to tease and suckle her breasts, when he was through with one he simply moved onto the other, hand swapping places with his mouth.

Kagome's mewling cries was music to his ears, Kagome held onto fistfuls of his silver hair as he brought her to deeper levels of pleasure than she had ever experienced, even in her dreams. He earned another gasp when he caught a taunt nipple between his teeth and nibbled slightly, she partly screamed then stifled it with her hand as she covered her face in an attempt to bare the pleasure he was inflicting with his mouth, hands and tongue.

Inuyasha trailed kisses down her stomach pausing to kiss and lick her navel causing her to grab his hair again and fondle his ears. When Inuyasha reached her skirt he slipped it off her in a quick smooth movement that made her prop herself up on her elbows to see what just happened.

He looked into her surprised face and chuckled softly, she looked so damn innocent just then, so unsure and adorable. Kagome felt the blush paint her cheeks as she realised she was only in her panties, that were soaked through and getting wetter in response to him.

He smirked at her arousal spike then eased her panties off her ankles.

She was so beautiful, a goddess from heaven. Her naked form in front of him covered in a light sweat and bathing in the dull light of the almost dawn. She was trembling slightly and had goose-bumps all over her body and there was a blush on her cheeks that was spreading while he looked at her.

Hesitantly he trailed a hand up her inner thigh and cupped her heat in his hand. She whimpered and bucked her hips instinctively and he took that as a sign to continue. Inuyasha moved, hunched over to see her for the first time.

The glistening petals of her virginal flower were soaked with hot white liquid from her core and the folds were a delightful pink. She was still shaking slightly but it was half in a childish fear and half in anticipation. She gasped out loud when a single finger parted the lips of her heat and pushed into her.

Inuyasha heard her delighted moan and smiled at the thought that he was the one to make her react like this, he slowly retracted the finger then pushed it back in. Kagome let out a soft scream and gripped the earth below her, her head back and her breathing shallow and fast.

He groaned slightly at the feeling of her inner muscles tightening around his finger, what would it be like to have another part of him replace the hand? He groaned again and felt his already hard erection throb painfully.

Kagome thrashed around on the ground as he pumped those talented fingers into her again and again, she cried out when they bent, still inside her, then screamed aloud when his tongue flicked her sensitive clit.

"Inuyasha… _please_…" she begged glancing down into his eyes. He looked at her curiously then bent back to her heat and removed his fingers only to thrust his tongue inside. Kagome clutched the ground under her and threw back her head screaming her release to the sky, her thighs clamped onto his head and her juices spilled into his waiting mouth.

He licked up every drop, he couldn't get enough of her taste and when she finally let him go and went limp did his nose clear enough to smell how scared she was.

"Kagome?" he asked leaning over her and caressing her cheek. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked, gently licking away her tears left from the intense feelings of her orgasm and nuzzling her cheeks.

Kagome shakily nodded, she had been filled with pleasure at one point, she hadn't realised how it was going to feel, it was so new and overwhelming to her that she was frightened.

Inuyasha seemed to work out what was wrong and kissed her gently "Did it feel good, Kagome?" he asked her between feathery kisses to her swollen red lips.

Kagome nodded "Yes…" it had felt good, it was so amazing but it was so much to process, so much to get used to in one short second that her confused feelings that were left over from experiencing pleasure had turned to tears.

Inuyasha smiled and bent to her neck kissing and murmuring against her skin. "Its alright, I'm with you. Stop being scared now… it's okay…" he went on gently comforting her until she had stopped shaking and smelling of fear. "Shhh" he soothed and kissed her eyes to make her tears leave her for good.

Kagome looked up at him "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for acting like this. It's just so much…"

He nodded understandingly and clawed fingers grazed her stomach making her gasp and shiver "If you don't want this…"

Kagome's scent spiked with both fear and arousal, she grabbed his shoulders "No, please, don't stop" she whispered, so that was what she was worried about…

His kiss told her that he wanted this too. She wanted to show him the pleasure he had shown her, a small blush cover her cheeks but she didn't care, she wanted him. He smiled and her hands suddenly grabbed his jeans and quickly unzipped and pulled them down before he could protest (and that was pretty fast for a human).

Kagome smiled up at him and sat up then pushed him onto his back. "Lay still" she ordered and straddled his form with only the thin fabric of his boxers separating them now. Her hips slowly doing their own dance above his causing him to groan and respond to her taunting sways with ones of his own.

She smiled down at him and kissed his lips then followed a path down his throat, her tongue tasting his skin and teasing her mark on his neck, he gasped and groaned his hands fisting in the grass below him. She smirked, looking a little like him when she did that, and continued.

He grasped her hands and guided them over his body to where it felt good. When she got the hang of it he let her go and tried to stay still through her heavenly torture.

Lips trailed down his chest feeling his strong warm form then, while he was distracted, she grasped his boxers and eased them discreetly off his hips but when her hand touched his bare skin she got caught. He grasped her wrists and flipped her over so her was over her and holding her down by her hips.

His boxers had come off and they stared at one another both breathing hard and aching for the other.

Inuyasha moved so he was positioned over her and looked at her face questioningly. She reached up and cupped his cheek, he moved a hand up to cover hers and pressed his nose into her palm, inhaling while teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her wrist. He pulled her hand to his heart and entwined their fingers. Kagome gripped his hand hearing everyone who ever spoke to her about sex whisper about her first time being painful, she wasn't going to let a little pain stop her from joining with him though.

He eased the head of his erection into her folds and she gasped and instantly tensed. Inuyasha gasped and paused "Kagome, you have to relax" he gasped out.

Kagome nodded and forced her lower body to loosen it's tense state and transferred all the tension into their entwined hands.

Knowing that she was hurting Inuyasha kissed her lips and traced patterns onto her hip and thigh with his free hand while he continued his way inside her heat. He groaned to himself then met the resistance that meant her barrier.

He looked into her eyes and crushed her lips to his with a quick whisper of an apology then buried himself into her sheath until their hips met and he couldn't go any further.

Kagome screamed into his mouth, her muscles clenching around him, the nails of her entwined hands digging into his while her free hand clutched at his shoulder and her tears spilled from her closed eyes.

Inuyasha ground his teeth at the feeling of her muscles tensing and squeezing him while he was inside her, the effort to stay still was_ killing_ him.

"Kagome. Kami, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. Forgive me. Tell me when to move" he kept up the patterns on her leg and the kisses on her neck, moving from there to only kiss away yet more tears.

Kagome felt like she was being ripped apart, she stayed as still as possible to not add to the pain. She reached a hand up and played with one ear and giggled a little when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch purring and nudging her fingers like a dog looking for pets.

Kagome smiled and kept working on his ear while the pain slowly faded away into something else. It still hurt, but not so much, it was always there so she got used to it and could feel the other things that were slowly building up inside her. Experimentally she bucked her hips and her eyes closed as bliss charged through her.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek "Y-you can move now…" she whispered. Inuyasha nodded and pulled back his hips only to push back in. He groaned at the friction between them and Kagome let out a soft cry of pleasure, all pain forgotten.

Kagome let his hand go and held onto his shoulders as he increased the speed. His ears were filled with her moans, his nose was filled with her scent, the part of her neck that he kept kissing and licking tasted divine on his tongue.

Inuyasha gasped as his vision darkened slightly, _please no, I can't turn demon now… not with Kagome…_

Kagome sensed his fear and desperation even though that was hard as his movements never ceased or slowed. She pulled his head back and gasped at the sight of two jagged marks along each cheek.

He was turning full demon! She cupped his cheeks and he opened his eyes to show her the fearful demon eyes of red and blue. She gasped in fear.

Inuyasha had never felt so balanced in his life, demon blood rushed untamed in his veins but he didn't lose control, his demon wasn't trying to make him a monster, it wanted to be there as much as his human and hanyou parts wanted to be with her. His demon loved her too.

Human heart and hanyou mind stayed unclouded and untainted by demon blood but she didn't know that, she was scared. Inuyasha kissed her lips and whimpered in reassurance. Kagome felt him become more gentle with her and she relaxed, knowing that he meant her no harm.

"Kagome…" he murmured in a deeper voice than normal "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" nuzzling her cheeks, hair and chin, increasing the pace for a final time.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped out as he brought her close and close to-

Release.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed and her muscles clenched around him, pleasure exploding inside her sweeping her into a place she never knew existed.

"Kagome!" he shouted when she clenched around him, triggering his own release. His seed released into her in several long sprays.

He fell limp on top of her, demon features fading while he listening to the fast beating of her pounding heart in time with his._ Kagome… my mate…_

Kagome was in a similar state, limp and gasping, not minding in the least his weight on top of her. A hand came up and lay on his back to keep him there. Her eyes closed and she drifted and dozed for a short while.

Inuyasha was tired as well and reluctantly pulled out of her and sat her in his lap. "You alright, Kagome?" he asked gently.

Kagome nodded and whispered "That was…"

He smirked and licked her mating mark making her shiver. "I know…"

She slumped against him and murmured "I'm so tired…"

He smiled lovingly at her exhausted form. Brown eyes barely keeping open, white skin covered in sweat and their juices stained her legs, plump red lips open slightly with her soft breathing. She was so beautiful.

Her held her close and said "Then sleep, I'll protect you" she smiled hazily and fell asleep before he could lower her to the ground. The sun peeked over the hills in the distance and filtered into the hidden glade where two souls had joined as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, I have to know if this sort of writing is good!<strong>

**I have to say I was heavily influenced by KeiChanz, OMG she is amazing!, and her stories mostly her one shots, I insist that everyone who liked this part of the story go and look at hers!**

**She is in my favourite authors!**


	12. Subtle Changes

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**I had a bit of a writers block and then noticed a problem with the story so this part is a little rushed and may sound a little out of story as it was made up in one afternoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>- 12 Subtle Changes-<strong>

Kagome was glad there was a party last night, because that meant her late appearance the next morning wasn't suspicious. After waking up they had bathed in the cold water of the shallow stream in that hidden clearing then dresses and quickly ran back so nobody realised they had been missing.

Kagome had quickly changed and washed again to be sure that the scent of what they had done was as gone as it could have been. She wasn't ashamed of their mating in any way but wasn't ready for everyone to know just yet.

Inuyasha felt similarly to that. He wanted this to be between them for a little longer. Kagome had put on a tight collared top to have the mating mark hidden and Inuyasha did the same.

Only of someone put their nose to her neck would they smell that she has already been taken by another.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of west dorm hand in hand. Inutaisho and Izayoi were walking around the grounds and they seemed to know what had happened…

Inutaisho winked at his son, making him go red as his battle robes that he wore today to counter the heat of the morning, bloody summer.

Izayoi blew them a kiss and when they were out of sight Kagome looked up at him and said "How did they…?"

Inuyasha shook his head, at a loss. "I guess Dad smelt it, he's got a better nose than I have…"

Kagome glanced back at where they had been before, Inuyasha continued "And why shouldn't they know that they have a new daughter in law?" Kagome blushed and smacked his arm gently making him laugh, she laughed as well and went off to find the others.

The next few days were similar. They tried to keep it a secret for a little longer but someone just seemed to know about that night, and a few others…

Koga pulled her to the side on day and asked her "Kagome you're my chosen, why have you gone with that mutt?" he looked half hurt and half mad.

Kagome pulled her hands out of his grip "I'm his chosen and he is mine. Koga I'm wrong for you, Ayami is the one you need"

He looked confused "Ayami?"

Kagome's eyes widened "What? Are you_ blind_? Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? Or how much she's been crying lately because you are her chosen and you're off chasing every other girl but her!"

Koga stepped back as if she had threatened to hit him. He put a hand to his head and said "I never thought about it…"

Kagome walked past him, standing on his foot for good measure. "Well its about time you did"

Koga stared after her and sat down to think. Ayami…

She was loud, proud, beautiful and strong. She always knew what to say to make him feel better and she knew when to be there and when to give him space. Now that it had been mentioned her eyes were a sad looking green-red.

He walked outside and followed his feet until they lead him to a person sitting throwing lily petals into the lake. Ayami jumped when she saw him standing there and moved so he could sit down too.

Koga felt so unsure now. He looked at her and saw how sad she looked and the lines that showed how much she had been crying. He felt like dirt.

Ayami jumped when a hand come out and caresses her tear tracks away. She looked up at him afraid to hope. "Koga?" she asked really unsure.

He smiled nicely at her, a smiled he only used for her. "Ayami, I'm sorry" he whispered.

Ayami held his hand to her cheek and asked "For what?"

He grimaced and said "For not realising that what I wanted, and what I needed was right before my eyes"

Ayami gasped "Y- you mean?"

He nodded and kissed her before she could protest.

"But what about Kagome?" Ayami whispered softly. "Don't you want her any more?"

Koga shrugged "Kagome found her chosen and stomped some sense into me when I couldn't see it. Ayami… next time I try to leave you or do anything stupid, you have full permission to knock my head in"

Ayami giggled. "You had better be a good boy then, my chosen…"

Koga smiled and held her gently. _My chosen…_

Kagome spent the next week feeling very tired. She now aced weapons and other strength requiring things noticeably, her strength had increased to the strength of a weak half breed, that was about three times as strong as a normal human.

Also she seemed more sensitive to noises. She heard someone call her name and looked up only to discover that her name had been whispered from the other side of the room. Her nose was picking up more smells also. Her senses seemed to be highly tuned yet she still had her clumsy nature and her personality yet it was often spoilt by her spilling headaches that come with the hearing and smelling too much.

Her running speed in PE now matched Sango's but she still ran out of breath easily. Inuyasha felt a little guilty as he knew his demon blood and demon self must be taking its toll on her body, she left last lesson and flopped into his arms in the common room and fell asleep instantly.

Sango thought that it was adorable in itself. She had guessed that they had become mates and confermed it when she saw Kagome's neck when she come out of the showers. But as a wise person would, she stayed mostly quiet and kept her head down, not making a fuss of it to spare her of any embarrassment.

After two weeks Kagome had gotten used to most things but still was very tired. Non of the school teachers seemed to mind her sloppy work at the minute, but she worked really hard to make up for it.

Kagome was really relieved when her period came as that meant she wasn't pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a mother one day, it was just that she had so much on her plate already without having to worry about being pregnant, too.

Inuyasha was equally relieved with that result and promised to take precautions for other times. The only thing that really bothered him was that she got so moody during her cycles.

Kagome had changed him too, he was more open and laughed louder, spoke up more and even let Shippo play on his shoulder for a while before throwing him off anyway.

Kagome flopped onto her bed and allowed herself to drift in and out of a dozy state. A quiet nock disturbed her "Come in" she murmured.

Inuyasha appeared around the door and smiled at her sprawled out on the covers. "Had a rough day, huh?" he asked and sat next to her while the door shut quietly behind him.

Kagome sighed "I'm so tried all the time…"

Inuyasha smiled a little and traced fingers over her back and sides. "I know, you smell hazy a lot of the time, too. That my fault really…"

"How?" she asked sounding more awake.

He touched her mating mark and said "When we mated we gained each others abilities, a little. You have a part of my strength, speed, confidence and sensed and my life span. My demon blood is too strong for you to handle…"

Oh, Kagome understood then yawned "Well I hope I get used to it soon…"

He smiled "You will, another week and you should be back to normal"

Kagome laughed "How would you know?" her eyes were closed and she purred slightly when his fingers ran through her hair, he smirked at her reaction and thought it was cute.

"My Dad mentioned to me once that when he mated with my Mum she took about half a month to get used to her new strengths. You should be similar…" he wriggled under the covers with her and murmured into her hair "My Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and the smiled stayed even though she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, rushed, completed in about an afternoon, not really how I do things but anyway...<strong>

**Reviews would be nice.**


	13. Last Shadow

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**I had to make the gang hang out a little more so this chapter is longer than it started out as. Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><strong>-13 Last Shadow-<strong>

Sango lay on the grass by the lake with Miroku putting a damp cloth on her forehead after dipping it in the lake to try and cure her pounding headache. Sango loved his tender care but still wanted Shiori and Shippo with them so he didn't get any ideas, with her in this state she'd be lucky to get a hit close to his face.

She had been hit by Hiraikotsu in weapons training and was in a very bad mood really as her own weapon had come back at her.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap and cuddled her form lightly. She giggled and pulled on one of his ears fondly. He growled. "I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Admit it, Inuyasha, you love it when I touch your ears" she smiled when he didn't protest.

Sango smiled up at them both and then went back to relaxing. Miroku dampened the cloth again and said "Feeling any better Sango?"

Sango liked the way he cared for her and smiled before saying softly "Yes, much. Thanks for doing this…"

"What's a chosen for?"

Sango smiled again and just relaxed.

Shippo and Shiori had a picture book that Sota had sent Kagome. It was filled with Sota's drawings and Shippo had carefully stuck a few of his own in the pages at the back. Shiori liked to see things from Kagome's past and had asked her several times to tell her about her brother. Kagome thought that the young demon had a crush on her younger brother… that was cute but Shippo was jealous.

Shiori looked up and put a hand to her ear. "Someone new is here" she declared after a pause.

Everyone looked over at the gates and saw them open to allow about ten men all dressed in ancient priests robes that were in a range of greys and the leader was in complete black. They walked in a triangle formation up to the school and entered it looking as if they did it daily.

Younger demons all ran from them and older ones growled or hissed at them in anger. This was demon turf, priests had no reason to come here! Unless they were looking for trouble.

Inuyasha growled and Miroku and Sango tensed a little as they passed. The leader glanced at them, Shippo and Shiori hid behind the older teens and peeked out unsurely. The leaders eyes landed on Kagome and the look he gave her made her shiver.

They passed without a word and the demons all relaxed slightly. "Stupid priests" Inuyasha growled "They should know better than to come here"

"Why?" Kagome asked "They're just visiting right?"

Sango sat up "Not likely. They are the authority around the villagers that hate demons, they keep demons away or subdue and slay them if necessary. That group is know as the Last Shadow. Supposedly the most loyal followers to Kikyo when she was alive, they sill exist today and continue to slay demons and other innocents in her name, just because of their blood"

Miroku and Shiori nodded "Miroku says that when I was really small Inutaisho made a deal with the Leader of the Last Shadow. He asked them to keep away from his school and the students under his protection, and that any business with them must first go through him. But they haven't come in big groups before… they scare me"

Kagome looked at where they had vanished "But they're humans, what can they do to you that you can't do to them?"

Miroku frowned at the last of them "They have strong spiritual powers that can purify a demon to its death or seal it away until it is too weak to heal then they slay it. I can't say I admire them but they do keep most rouge demons under control because of this"

Kagome shivered again but distracted herself by getting up and chasing Shippo around, saying that she was going to use his as a teddy bear. He squealed in delight and ran from her on all fours.

The others saw the small demon part inside Kagome activate and her limbs moved faster and her breathing and heartbeat was acting differently to suit her actions. Then with a final burst of speed she scooped the child into her arms with a triumphant yell.

Shippo shouted and laughed as she tickled him senseless. The others laughed as well.

"Kagome?"

The girl looked up over her shoulder and saw Mistress Izayoi standing behind her looking a little pale. "Mistress Izayoi, is something wrong?" Kagome asked quietly, standing with Shippo on her shoulder.

The half dog demon shook her head wearily "Nothing is wrong, dear. We just need you to come to our office for a few minuets, Inuyasha you too"

Inuyasha stood up and asked "What's wrong Mum?"

Izayoi sighed and said "Nothing, Inuyasha. We just need to sort a little something out, with Kagome, but you should be there too. We only want to talk"

Shippo jumped onto Shiori's shoulder and the children watched the three go inside and Shippo whispered "I have a bad feeling"

Shiori nodded "Me too"

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand as Izayoi lead them to the office. The office was very crowded. The members of the Last Shadow were all inside, the three members that were the leaders stood before Inutaisho's desk while all the others lined the walls like guards, straight and tall with hands behind their backs.

Inutaisho looked angry, he was standing instead of sitting and he was flushed as if he had just had a heated argument with someone.

The three leaders were odd. One had a grey robe and kept his hood up, the second one had a darker grey robe and he had white hair and harsh violet eyes with sickly coloured skin. The leader had the blackest cloak on and had brown eyes rimmed with a red iris and long black hair. He had pale skin but he had an elegance around him that stopped him from looking ill.

Kagome at once respected and feared every single one of these men. Inuyasha took a protective stand against Kagome and his golden eyes eyed up each member of the group warily, in a warning to not get too close.

"Inutaisho, dear?" Izayoi asked hesitantly but she didn't sound afraid, or look uncomfortable, she was simply worried over her husband. The great dog demon nodded at her reassuringly.

The man in the blackest robes spoke softly "This is the child?"

Inutaisho nodded "Yes, this is Kagome Higaraish. Kagome this is Naraku, the leader of the Last Shadow"

The hooded man spoke this time, in a hoarse whisper that belonged in a tomb "You promised us a conference with the girl, yet you bring a half demon spawn"

Inuyasha snarled and his parents stiffened and looked more like demons than ever. Kagome soothed Inuyasha with a hand to his back and whispered "You're worth ten of each one of these bastards" the quarter human smirked a little and then calmed down.

Izayoi laughed gently "You have certainly had a good influence over our son, Kagome dear"

The man with the white hair and sickly skin glared "Your son?"

Inutaisho nodded "Hakudoshi, this is my son, Inuyasha"

The hooded man hissed again "With that established, why is he here? This is between us and the girl"

_Who is standing right here._ Kagome thought arrogantly. These people were making her nervous.

Izayoi answered in a soothing voice "He is here because no matter what you all may think Kagome is not the only one who could be affected"

They bristled a little but the leader raised a hand for calm. Naraku walked forwards and held a hand out to Kagome. "Please forgive our restlessness around these animals-" all three demons snarled. "- it is not a very comfortable position. As leader of the Last Shadow I apologise for not getting to the point"

Kagome hesitantly took his hand. "It would be more comfortable, I'm sure, if you and your men could show some manners and prove your humanity"

The black men all hissed at the insult and the demons thought she had guts to stand up to them like that.

Naraku looked at her for a long moment before pulling her hand to his lips and kissed it gently "Spirited and honest and unafraid. Interesting combination"

Kagome shivered, Inuyasha put an arm around her and she instantly felt braver.

Naraku let her hand go and said "I think I should get to the point, get this over with" he paused for her approval and she nodded once. He smiled and it was almost a nice one, yet the aura he and his men had was very off putting.

"Kagome, you are a Miko and they are very rare as you have heard, but I don't think that you understand how rare and special you are"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her as if he was here to give bad news. "You are the only Miko born in this generation, Kagome. There aren't any others…"

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha supported her as her legs tried to collapse under her. Naraku offered her the chair that she had sat in on her first day and she gratefully lowered herself into it.

"No others?"

Naraku shook his head, almost looking sorry for her. "No I'm afraid not. We have a system that tracks both powerful demon families and humans with high spiritual powers, priests for men, Miko's for girls. Females have always been more powerful in this field, so we have a way of tracking them down and identifying them. This is both for their own protection against demons who fear for themselves and for our own ranks"

Inuyasha knew what was coming.

Naraku knelt before the young Miko and said "We would like to offer you a place with us. If not forever, just to train. We are all spiritual masters here and you would soon be unstoppable and completely safe against other demons. I can assure that this is a good choice for you and the world as a whole"

Kagome looked awestruck, she was offered a place with people like her? Kagome had a vision of being with people who understood her and who knew what she was going through. Then the vision was shattered with a combination of things. First being the look a of greed on Naraku's face, the second being the way Inutaisho and Izayoi looked horrified, the third was the persistent pulsing of her mating mark and the final was a photo of the Lords of the West, her gang, in her mind.

Kagome fiddled with her fingers "I'm not sure… can my friends come?"

Naraku shook his head "This demon aura around you taints you, my Miko, we must have you away from this level of aura and the demons that come with it"

Kagome looked down.

Inuyasha was worried, Kagome was being offered a place with his worst enemies and she fit right in with them in powers and species. But she couldn't leave, she was his mate!

Inutaisho spoke up "Nobody is forcing you to chose to go or to stay, what matters is what you want" Naraku glared at him but nodded and agreed that this was indeed Kagome's choice.

Kagome shook her head once to clear her head of a haze that seemed to be creeping in around her if she looked into the men's eyes for too long "I want to stay here, in my school" she said at last.

Hakudoshi looked angry "You do not belong here, young Miko. You are a pure rose amongst weeds, what ails you to refuse an invitation to the place where you would bloom in power the most?"

Kagome cringed away and Inuyasha instantly got protective. That was an answer in itself. Kagome spoke up quietly "I have friends and studies here, it feels like a home. And…" she pulled a side of her shirt down and revealed the mating mark, the disciplined guards all hissed and gasped angrily at the sight of it. "I have family here. My real family disowned me and left me all alone to fend for myself. I was welcomed here and I don't want to leave"

Kagome looked Hakudoshi in the, cruel violet, eye "The rose that you desired has been planted where she truly belongs, in her heart, if nothing else"

Inuyasha hugged her softly at her declaration and she leaned into him, tilting her head back and smiling at him_. He should have known better, I promised to not leave him… and I'll keep that promise until the end…_

Naraku stood, towering over her with now she was sitting, and he glanced at the hooded man before asking calmly "Onigumo. What do you see in the future for this choice?"

The hooded man, Onigumo, lolled his head back before answering in a far away voice. "Sorrow and joys and pain and laughter, to come back and claim what's needed after, keep our goal and in clear sight, finally waking under the full moon light" he sagged and then straitened up as if nothing had happened.

Naraku looked interested "Overall?" he had a strange glint in his eyes it said _Don't tell the whole truth._

Onigumo shrugged "I see life for her changing and evolving and our goal achieved this full moon, nothing needs to change here. Nothing to be acted upon in this moment in time…"

Naraku nodded and looked back at Kagome "It has been an honour meeting you, Kagome. But remember we will always have a space open for you if you decide to join us later-" he pulled out three little coins. "If you want to find us, throw one of these in the air and ask it to seek out what you want found. Follow the light and it will lead to the us if you ask for it to find the Last Shadow"

Kagome hesitatingly took the gift and saw that the symbol on them was a full moon and a crescent moon. "Thank you" she said and Naraku bowed in respect, sent hard glare-looks at the demons then took his leave with his men.

They left as suddenly as they had arrived.

Kagome put the coins in her purse, maybe she could sell them? The coins were burning a hole in her pocket, she would have liked nothing more than to throw them away but didn't as she daren't insult such a powerful group as she did not have a death wish.

Inutaisho let out the growling breath he had been holding "Damn them to hell, always thinking that they are superior to everything around them… I'm impressed, Kagome, not many would deny them something they want"

Kagome smiled at his praise. "Thank you, Master Inutaisho. But it wasn't really a choice when it was put in front of me"

He chuckled deeply then added "Under the circumstances you had better get used to calling me 'Father' my new daughter in law"

Kagome gasped in delight. "Really?"

Izayoi smiled and hugged her "Yes of course, if you want to. Call me 'Mother' if you will"

"Okay… Mother"

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of his family together then groaned slightly when his Dad pulled him into the girls hug as well. "Is this really necessary Dad?"

Kagome laughed and pulled gently on one of his ears "Get used to it, Inuyasha. This may be happening often"

The adults laughed at the faked look of horror on their son's face before he pulled her outside to their friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll keep uploading stories when they are complete as I know how annoying it is to have a good story cut off because it isn't finished yet.<strong>

**Reviews now...**


	14. Kidnapped

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**There is an interesting turn of events here, you have to have read 'The Great Murdering Kikyo' to understand what is happening in this chapter and the next one. Everything shall be revealed! I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 14 Kidnapped -<strong>

Kagome pressed a few buttons and then music erupted from the stereo "Yes!" she punched the air when it worked. "Thank you Grampa!" she said, thinking of the time he had dismantled her radio to fix it.

Koga looked impressed "Not bad, Kagome" he said and changed the station to something more upbeat. "Now lets dance!"

The dorm was soon alive with music and streamers and part poppers, children ran screaming down the halls and through the rafters all hyped up on sugar, teens raved to the music or sat down and talked in the slightly quieter common room.

Kagome soon had a headache from the music and asked Inuyasha to take her outside to somewhere quieter. They stood just outside where the music was bare able.

Kagome rubbed her temple and said "Damn sensitive hearing I could do without"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "You'll get used to it, maybe even learn to love it"

Kagome looked doubtful but let his hands replace hers in massaging her aching skull. He knew exactly where to touch to make her feel better. She sighed then heard a song on the radio that she hadn't heard in a while. Amazing by Janelle.

"I love this song" she said looking up, he watched her, interested, and then she turned and caught his hands "Dance with me"

Golden eyes met brown and he gave in to her sweet face as normal, damn it,_ when did I become such a weak pansy around her? Duh! When you met her!_

Kagome and Inuyasha slowly turned on the spot and she let herself be drawn into a hug yet still danced on anyway. Kagome sighed into his chest "This is nice. I'm so glad I met you"

He smiled and his sliver hair blew in the wind while tanned arms held a small Miko with skin like flower petals in a gentle yet strong hold. "Me too. Damn, I would have done something stupid if I hadn't met you… I love you"

Kagome kissed him "I love you more"

Inuyasha snorted "Not possible wench" he said fondly. And kissed her neck, gently piercing her mating mark with his fangs making her groan from the pleasure it caused. His hands become a little desperate on her body and she pulled back and laughed.

"Down boy" she said tapping the end of his nose with her finger tip at his disappointed whimper, then kissing him to take away the pitiful expression.

The night was quiet and they were the only ones out in their world. But the night was suddenly broken with a loud noise that you only heard in the movies. Gun shot!

Inuyasha shouted in pain and collapsed in her arms. "Inuyasha!" she knelt with his bleeding form in her arms, it was a shoulder shot, luckily, but he was still badly hurt.

The one who held the gun stepped out of the woods and showed himself. Kagome gasped "Hakudoshi?" She hadn't seen or heard from the Last Shadow in two weeks! Why was he here?

He smirked at her and three other members came out and he said quietly "We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to. Just come quietly, Kagome Higaraish"

Kagome held Inuyasha close to her and shook her head, her small Miko barrier raised itself around her and the gasping hanyou. He was barely conscious. Hakudoshi sighed and then all four of them moved and their combined spiritual energy shattered the barrier. Even though she was the strongest Miko in Japan she was helpless against four masters.

She struggled to keep them away and eventually she was dragged away from the semi-conscious hanyou and a small chloroform pad was pressed over her face and after five more seconds of struggle was out cold.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted then passed out himself, not hearing or knowing that the other party demons had arrived, a second too late, to try and help.

A bleeping noise hit his ears first, over and over, constant and irritating. He reached out to hit snooze, thinking that it was his alarm clock. A hand clasped his own and tired eyes forced open to see who it was.

"Mum?" he croaked and then hissed in pain and held his shoulder. It was bandaged and had been covered in a smelly herb that his sensitive noise couldn't stand.

Izayoi sighed "Thank Kami… Inuyasha what happened?"

He sat up, yelping at the pain in his shoulder. His mother squeezed his hand tightly and then said "I'll get the bullet out, then it won't hurt so much" her claws sliced open the bandage and before he could do anything but breathe in she had torn out the silver lump of metal, taking a good clump of flesh with it.

Inuyasha snarled and punched the wall behind him with his good arm, causing spider web cracks to appear from ceiling to floor. Izayoi held him tightly and said "Sorry, I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha breathed through his teeth "It's okay" he growled out then healing kicked in and the pain ebbed.

A door opened and Inutaisho walked in with the Lords of the west. All of them, even Koga. "You're awake"

"Dad" Inuyasha gasped out.

Inutaisho held his son's hand and let him crush it back as he fought the pain. "Hang in there"

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall "What the hell happened?"

Sango sat at the end of the bed "That's what we want to know" Shippo and Shiori found a perch on the dresser and Miroku stood behind Sango. "We found you outside, with a poisoned bullet through your shoulder and completely out of it, what happened?"

Poison? Well that explained why it hurt so damn much! Inuyasha scratched his head, fuzzy images coming and going "Kagome said she had a headache and I took her outside…" _yeah, that's right! We were dancing…_

Ayami nodded in encouragement. "Then?"

Inuyasha struggled to remember. "Gunshot. Lots of screaming…" his eyes were closed with concentration. _What had happened? Kagome… Kagome!_ He gasped and sat bolt upright "Last Shadow!" he shouted, then whimpered and fell back against the wall when his father pushed him back.

Inutaisho frowned "Last Shadow?"

Inuyasha ignored him "They took Kagome! She fought them but they knocked her out and took her away!" he threw off his covers and tried to stand.

Izayoi tried to hold him back "Inuyasha don't, you're still hurt!" as if in response Inuyasha clutched at his shoulder and whimpered.

Koga and Ayami helped get him back into bed "Yeah, the place stank of them and their powers, we must have missed them by four seconds!" Koga said and Ayami stood on his foot.

"There was no need for that!" she hissed, knowing it would upset Inuyasha even more.

Inuyasha snarled at them all and jagged stripes appeared on his face. Shiori screamed and Shippo dived for cover. Demonic aura spread over his wounded shoulder and healed it with pure willpower. The red eyes faded and were replaced with their normal gold. "Shut up Shippo!" he growled. "I'm not that stupid to turn full demon now!"

Inutaisho was impressed and said "Never knew you had that much control over your demon-"

Inuyasha jumped out of bed. "Whatever, that's not important" he pulled on his shirt and said "We can't stand here and not do anything! Kagome is in trouble!" he held his head "I can _feel_ it, she's scared… I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!"

His father was very surprised that their mating bond had become so tight so soon, it had taken him a solid decade to be able to hear Izayoi's emotions. Inutaisho held his son's shoulders "Yes, I'm not going to stand by and let them hold her against her will either, but unless we know where she is there is not much we can do, get a hold of yourself!"

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi scolded. "He's right, Inuyasha, we can't find her and that means we can't save her"

Shiori cleared her throat, all eye suddenly on her, she pulled out the tracking pennies that Naraku had given Kagome. "These can find her"

"Smart girl!" Miroku praised. Shiori looked pleased.

Inutaisho nodded in approval "Good, everyone lets get suited up we have a girl to rescue" Inuyasha yelled in agony and fell to his knees clutching his head. "Inuyasha!" his son stayed on the floor with his hands pulling at his hair then he suddenly snapped out of it.

His wide eyes for the first time since childhood looked scared out of hell. He shook his head and said "Dad, we need more than us, we need the entire school to fight with us"

Izayoi gasped "Why? Humans can't stand up against us not even one hundred priests can-"

"They don't need one hundred priests" Inuyasha interrupted "One Miko is all they'll need"

* * *

><p><strong>Figured it out yet? No? then onto the next chapter!<strong>

**This is simply the best story I've written so far, by far! I've never been so engaged in a story before!**

**Reviews please!**


	15. A Battle Between Souls

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**This is where most questions and answeres are explained! Love some attention onto my other stories too!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 15 A Battle Between Souls -<strong>

Kagome groaned and sat up in shock. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, looking around for her wounded lover. "Inuyasha!" her voice echoed up and down the long tomb like hall.

Cobwebs covered paintings and statues and carvings of an ancient language. The statues almost glared and the paintings eyes followed her as she got off altar that she woke up on. It was all so cold and hard. She shivered and bolted for the large double doors at the end.

Kagome pulled with all her strength at the black doors made of stone. She heaved and pushed and kicked in frustration but they remained immoveable. Kagome put her back to the door and searched for another way out. _What the heck happened?_

She slid down the doors and curled up in a heap at the bottom. _I remember going outside and dancing with Inuyasha… then. He got shot! Oh Kami! I hope he's alright! Then, I was fighting and then everything went dark…_

Kagome rubbed her upper arms and sighed "This must be the lair of the Last Shadow!" _oh Kami, father was right-_ she smiled, she already called Inutaisho 'father'-_ they do always get what they want!_

"Well I'm not staying here!" she stood up and punched the door sending a huge wave of energy into the blow and then the doors cracked and slowly toppled. Kagome fell to her knees breathing hard. _Stupid fucking doors._

Grabbing a pole she used it as a staff as she staggered outside. "Where am I?" She looked around it was a huge underground cave! Or something like that, the building behind her was a vault and there were lots of mirrors on every surface of the outside cave. It was as big as four football stadiums at least! It was even colder out here, though.

She staggered on, huge mirrors showing up in odd places, like on doors or in place of windows and on more statues. Kagome paused for breath under one, she was amazed that she hadn't run into any guards yet. The vault was sure to have been guarded or at least monitored, yet it was not.

They must have been confident that she would stay put. _They don't know me very well if that's what they thought!_

Kagome looked up at the statue and then gasped. Kikyo! It was that evil Miko!

The statue was larger than life yet it had the same life like quality that chilled you to look at it, she glared down at the shivering Miko and Kagome decided to move.

When she saw lights ahead she ran and hid behind yet another statue of the Miko. She listened and heard Naraku speak "This is the only chance for the next, Kami knows, hundred years. This has to work"

The chilled voice of Onigumo followed in its own hooded and wispy voice "The girl is a match in spiritual powers and body, yet not in mind, I have my concerns, Master Naraku"

Hakudoshi appeared a single meter away from Kagome and she trembled trying to hide even more. "That brat won't survive this will she?"

Naraku stopped and nodded "Yes Kikyo's immense power and spirit will drive her own out, there is no doubt about that. But we won't know for sure until it is tested, don't you think so Kagome?"

Kagome screamed and tried to run. Naraku shouted a word in an old language and Kagome felt her body freeze, only for a second then she was running faster than ever. Naraku was surprised "Stronger than I thought. Onigumo" the hooded figure nodded and threw a vial of Kagome's own blood in front of her.

The blood turned onto flames and Kagome screamed and fell back, shielding her face from the heat. Hakudoshi and Onigumo snatched an arm each and Kagome felt her powers drain from her.

"What's happening?" she gasped out.

Naraku chuckled softly. "Sealing your powers, it will only be temporary of course but it will be long enough…"

Kagome stopped struggling when she saw it was pointless. "What are you going to do to me?" she demanded glaring at the man in black robes, the other members appeared like shadows in a fog, as if they had always been there.

Naraku motioned towards the vault again and while the other two forced her to walk he spoke to the frightened girl. "You do know about the great and powerful Miko Kikyo don't you?"

Kagome growled, sounding a little like Inuyasha "The priestess that murdered hundreds of innocent demons and anyone associated with them? Yeah, I've heard of the witch"

Naraku sent a death glare at her and she cringed but stood her ground. "She was no such thing. She was doing a great and noble deed for every human on this planet! Ridding the world of demons. She is a goddess that was cruelly slaughtered by that bastard mutt Inutaisho!"

Kagome snarled like a dog demon and everyone froze to stare at her "My father in law is no such thing! Would you deny a person, animal, hanyou or demon the right to defend its home and loved ones? He killed that witch to protect his mate! Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Naraku slapped her and she winced and knew a bruise was coming. "They are crimes against nature! The world must be cleansed of them or they will continue to pollute it with their half breed spawn!"

Kagome spat out the blood in her mouth "Humans do more to damage this world than every demon lumped together! If you were so concerned with planet earth you would pick up litter rather than commit genocide!"

Naraku glared and looked forwards before continuing as if she had never interrupted. "Our aim since Kikyo was slain was to find a Miko vessel that would house her spirit and soul. Of course that was no easy job. The body had to be perfect, powers had to at least rival that of Kikyo and finally it had to be during a hundred year interval of her death date, one full moon every one hundred years is the only chance we have..."

He brushed her hair from her face and said "You, my young Miko, fit all the pieces of the puzzle. You are the final piece of the resurrecting ritual that we have perfected. Kikyo will once again walk the earth!" the members of the Last Shadow cheered. Naraku nodded in approval "Kikyo will finish her noble work of ridding the world of demons, you will go down in history as the one who made it happen, Kagome. Many thanks from all of us here"

Kagome shook her head in horror and shouted and screamed and struggled harder than ever. "No! You can't! There are hundreds of demons who haven't done anything! Stop it! No!" her pleas and screams fell on dead ears as she was placed on the altar and a chant started.

Kagome felt them tie her down and with her last once of power willed Inuyasha to hear her.

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome?_ His voice sounded in her mind.

_Inuyasha! Thank Kami you're alright!_

_Kagome! Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?_

Kagome felt like crying. He was alright. _Inuyasha, listen to me, there isn't much time._

_What do you mean?_

_The Last Shadow are planning to revive Kikyo!_

_What! That's impossible!_

_I wish it was… They are using me as a vessel to hold her spirit. They say I won't survive it… but that doesn't matter. If they succeed Kikyo will kill every demon living, and every thing else with demon blood or with demons full stop!_

_Kagome, I'll save you. Hold on, I'll get Dad to come and help you out!_

_Inuyasha even if you and the Lords of the west come, it won't be enough._

_Fine then I'll bring the whole school!_

_Inuyasha no! The Last Shadow will kill you! All of you! I can't-_

_Kagome we'll all die for definite if Kikyo returns, we have a chance, a small chance maybe but a chance, to survive if we all fight together._

Kagome felt herself getting dragged into the chanting _Inuyasha I can't keep fighting this, hurry!_

_Hold on, Kagome, I'll come for you, just hold on!_

_Inu-_

Her body pulsed with pain as another presence fought its way inside her.

Kagome winced and then screamed as she felt her eyes pry themselves open and she saw bright white floating lights above her.

"Behold!" Naraku shouted "The soul of Kikyo! Come to join the world once again!"

The lights flew around Kagome then one by one went inside her. Kagome's body went limp when the last of the lights was inside her body. Now the real battle began. A battle between souls…

* * *

><p><strong>I stole that idea from the anime...<strong>

**Who saw that coming? Be honest here! I wanna know!**

**Review would be nice!**


	16. Kikyo Reborn

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**Recap; Naraku is trying to resurect Kikyo by using Kagome to hold her spirit, Kikyo is a demon murderer and not very many people will be happy to see her return.**

* * *

><p><strong>- 16 Kikyo Reborn -<strong>

Inutaisho staggered backwards in shock when Inuyasha told him what Naraku was planning. The Lords of the West shouted in protest and the yongest two screamed in horror at the simple scentence;

"He wants to resurrect Kikyo and have her destroy all demon life on this earth"

Izayoi gasped "They can't be serious!"

Inuyasha nodded "That's why we all have to fight, if we do nothing we'll die, if only a few of us turn up we'll get slaughtered but if all of us fight we have a chance"

Inutaisho looked doubtful "I'm not so sure about that, I can't put all my students in danger-"

Inuyasha cut him off "It won't matter, we make a stand for what we are and either survive or die fighting or stay here cowering like mice and be doomed for definite! I know what I'm gonna do and if you want to stop me you'll have to kill me"

Sango stood up "I'll fight"

Miroku stood by her and nodded "I'll fight with you, Inuyasha"

Shiori put her head up and Shippo stood by her side "I'm going with you" they said.

Ayami and Koga joined hands and nodded "I'll go down fighting or not at all" Koga side arrogantly. Ayami grinned wolfishly and stood her ground by him.

Sango smiled "All the dorms will join us when we explain this to them"

"As will us teachers" they turned in shock to see Princess Abi. "I will not cower like a human female while the course of my future is being fought for. All full demons will stand with you. I offer the support of the south" she drew her trident.

Kagura and the other full demon teachers stood behind her with grim but determined faces. Inutaisho nodded and looked at Izayoi "As much as this goes against what I have worked for, it is the only choice. I will fight with you, son" he declared.

Inuyasha nodded "Sango, Miroku, Koga get the other dorms in battle gear and have real weapons ready for them, we're gonna need them"

Shiori smiled and said "We are gonna kick some ass!" everyone laughed once and ran about getting ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

><p>Kagome was in agony. Her body burned and thrashed yet in reality she was as still and as cold as stone.<p>

In her mind she was sitting in school, a human school and she was being treated badly by everyone. Her painful memories that Sango had suppressed had come back in full HD surround sound.

Then there was a woman before her as she cried in pain and sadness. She was like her but had ancient armour and a bow of a priestess.

"Hate life" she said tonelessly. "Embrace the shadows that lurk in your mind and let them consume you. Leave behind all suffering in death. Let me take over…"

Kagome nearly gave in but a boy with golden eyes and silver hair appeared "Are you going to break your promise so soon?" he asked in a whisper before fading.

Kagome thought hard then heard her own voice say "I'll always be with you… Inuyasha"

Inuyasha!

Kagome fought back against the woman "No! Get out of my head!"

Kikyo glared "I am older and stronger than you will ever be girl! Let yourself go!"

Kagome defied her again and was sucked into a memory that was Kikyo's, her little playing with small demons then she saw a different one come in and saw all the demon children run for cover, one tried to pull the small girl away but the child stayed "Demons are not all bad" she said and ran up to the bigger one to give it a welcome, the demon raised its clawed hand and with a single swipe the girl lay dead.

Kagome gasped in horror. Kikyo cradled her sister's body in her arms and then vowed to kill every demon in revenge for her sister. Then killed all the crying demon children declaring that they would grow up the same way and would kill other humans for no reason.

Kagome felt her mind get invaded and struggled to escape the memory she was trapped in. Eventually she got out and stopped Kikyo from taking over, just.

Kikyo laughed "How long can you keep resisting, girl? I cannot give up not for another hundred years, will you survive that long?"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ran at the head of the group following the trail the penny was leaving as it led them to Kagome. The entire school was behind him, from children to teachers and even other demons in the area who wanted to live.<p>

The group kept growing and then the penny hovered over a huge door in the ground. The penny exploded and Inuyasha looked around for the handle. Finding non he drew Tetsusaiga and with a roar of "Wind Scar!" sent the doors flying into dust.

Inutaisho was at his side an instant later "I'm impressed Inuyasha" the doors had been hiding an entire underground city! They dropped into it some demons cut away at the opening to get it open wider and let more of them in.

Sango had Miroku flying her inside and she held Hiraikotsu at the ready. Sango blazed, her light illuminated everything in the cave, but it also made her hard to look at.

Inutaisho sniffed the air. "Kagome's scent"

Inuyasha followed his lead and then soon was leading himself as he knew Kagome was there and was waiting for him, the closer he got the more sure he was that she was in pain. He heard chanting and his ears fell back onto his skull and he growled "Over there"

Inutaisho nodded and drew his own sword. He swung it and hit the floor with it like with the Wind Scar only instead he shouted "Erupting Earth!" the ground cracked and spikes topped with laver broke through the surface and made a huge hole in the vault.

Inuyasha ran through the gap and shouted "Kagome!"

Naraku and the other robed men looked at the intrusion and Naraku said "You are too late demon spawn! See how your beloved girl falls at the hands of Kikyo!"

Kagome lay on the altar her eyes were closed but her forehead was creased in pain, she had been tied up as there were rope burns on her wrists, legs and neck. Her long midnight hair flowed out in a halo around her, and she had been changed into old priestess clothes, she looked beautiful in the light of the candles yet the more he looked the more he noticed that she was changing.

Her form shimmered and pulsed between her own beautiful one and another's, long strait black hair, high elegant features in the face, longer limbs that fit the clothes perfectly flickered between ones that were a few inches too small. Her face was still pained and the forms flickered between each other faster and more urgently.

"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shouted at her and she stirred for a second only to be put back under the spell by more chanting.

Inuyasha gripped his sword as did everyone else, but it was an empty threat as they knew any broad attack would kill Kagome too.

(Just imagine chaos now, lots of death and blood and demon attacks. BTW no demons die as Princess Abi is such a good teacher)

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and two black men fell at its hit but now the all ducked and threw their own spiritual waves at the demons.

Shiori stood up and held her red stone, her unbreakable barrier appeared and the spells simple fell off it. She glared at the men and stepped forwards with her barrier pulsing red.

Princess Abi drew two swords and charged taking out men left right and centre but there were so many of them her efforts were in vain. Koga and Ayami had swords and were fighting valiantly, as was Shippo and the other demons and hanyous.

Kagura landed in front and shouted "Dance of the Dragon!" her wind magic killing a hundred in a single attack. Then she waved her fan and said "Dance of the Dead" in a whisper and any man who fell turned on his own companions.

Naraku, Onigumo and Hakudoshi raised their own barrier and there was a huge battle that was over breaking it, the humans would not yield no matter how tired they were. Their own members of the Last Shadow were left on the outside of the barrier to die, they were too busy keeping Kagome under their spell.

But the real battle was going on inside Kagome's mind. Kagome appeared in a room where images of everyone she loved flickered in front of her and it gave her strength.

Her room was back and she turned around to look for the next illusion. There was a large mirror in the corner and she stepped up to it and turned it around then gasped in horror. Kikyo was her reflection.

"No!" she gasped and grasped the mirrors edges, trying to see her own face in the face of a killer.

Kikyo smiled and reached through the mirror and pulled Kagome in, then stepped out. Kagome hit the glass and tried to get out but she was locked inside.

Kikyo looked around and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And you live here?" she asked then clapped her hands and Kagome's mind was finally taken over.

Kagome watched in horror and felt herself drift away then she fell to her knees and whispered "Inuyasha I'm sorry…" before her eyes closed and she felt the mirror take control of her to be Kikyo's reflection for all time.

Kikyo moved her hand and Kagome copied at the same second "I will send you to sleep so you will not suffer. Let it be know I do know a small level of mercy" Kikyo said and the blackness rushed in around Kagome as she sighed out and fell silent in voice and thought.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the battle Kagome's body shine a pure white. It was so bright even Sango the part light demon shielded her eyes from the glare. The glow was centred around the body.<p>

Inuyasha squinted and saw the body, almost looking like it was made out of light, twitch then slowly sit up. Everyone gasped and a few stepped backwards in fear while others looked up hopefully, did it work? Had it failed?

The body slumped forwards like it was too tired to sit up properly. The light slowly faded, a hand was raised and examined and as the last of the light faded the figure turned around and all demons gasped in horror.

Naraku and his two surviving comrades fell to their knees as the woman stood. Naraku smiled and bowed deeply "Kikyo, you have returned"

* * *

><p><strong>As much as I would like that bitch to stay dead this made the story more interesting. I want reviews you know! I can't keep writing happily without them! Please! REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Destructive Power's True Nature

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**Recap; Kagome has fallen under the pressure of Kikyo's spirit and Kikyo is about to destroy all demon kind. Lets see if anyone can stop her...**

* * *

><p><strong>- 17 Destructive Power's True Nature -<strong>

Anyone who thought that Kagome looked like Kikyo instantly took it back, Kikyo had this cruel, cold, icy exterior that made her terrifying.

Naraku got up and put his hands on the woman's shoulders. "Kikyo, welcome, I am the leader of the Last Shadow, here to take full credit for your resurrection"

Kikyo glared "Get your filthy hands of me, half breed!" she shouted and blasted his arms off.

Naraku gasped and staggered backwards, bleeding out of his arms. "Kikyo? No, you are mistaken, I am human!"

Kikyo glared and her icy look scared everyone "You reek of demon, it comes from your skin. You are a half breed. I will take away all demon blood from this earth! Die!" her hands cupped a harsh white light and threw it into the bleeding man and he died. She turned on the other two as well, too blinded by her own insanity to see that they were only normal humans.

Inutaisho stood forwards "Kikyo, long time no see"

She turned and glared at him "You… _**monster!**_" she roared at him and picked up a bow and arrow "Why are you here, did you assist in my awakening too?"

Inutaisho shook his head "I am here to stop you, as I did before"

Inuyasha snarled and shouted "What have you done with Kagome you witch!"

Kikyo looked at him curiously "Inuyasha, isn't it. I know you" she put a hand to her chest "This brats memories and thoughts all circled around you. She was a good fighter. But she succumbed to me non the less" she cackled loudly and everyone shivered.

Nothing _Sane_ made a noise like that!

Kikyo calmed down and said "You are too late, pathetic hanyou. Your precious Kagome has been killed" Inuyasha looked horrified and everyone else gasped and shouted in horror "I crushed her own spirit and soul inside her own body, then I took over. Any part of her that exists now is fast asleep inside my own soul. Never to take another wakened breath. What's the matter Inuyasha?" she said tauntingly "Did that wretch mean that much to you?"

He drew Tetsusaiga and she laughed "That's rich, you would destroy your loved one's body?" she put a hand to her own cheek "Her heart still beats and her blood will flow if hurt, if I leave this flesh it will resemble her again, are you willing to destroy her flesh just to get to me?"

Inuyasha's hands shook and the sword lowered. Kikyo smirked "Thought not" and she fired her arrow at him.

Shiori's barrier surrounded him and when the arrow hit it the arrow vanished. Shiori looked down in shock, her barrier stone had lost its red hue "My powers!" she gasped out. The stone would slowly recharge but it was empty at the minuet.

Kikyo laughed and fired again.

Inuyasha cursed and grabbed Shiori and jumped out of the way. "Damn, what do we do?" he asked his father when he landed by him.

Izayoi joined them with a shield and a sword "If we can force Kikyo to leave Kagome's body…" they scattered as Kikyo tried to blast them again.

"Stop avoiding your fate!" Kikyo shouted and sent a spiritual power wave at them all. Most half demons just got purified into their human forms and the full demons leapt out of the way.

Kagura flew in for a direct attack "Dance of the Dragon!" the tornados of demonic wind magic too Kikyo by surprise and she ran out of the vault before purifying them.

"Damn you demon!" she fired another arrow that Kagura easily avoided, then fired Dance of Blades. Kikyo ducked and the mirror behind her shattered. Kikyo was showered in mirror splinters.

Princess Abi appeared and the two duelled furiously. "You are indeed a fine opponent" Princess Abi said after three minuets of clashing blades Kikyo had turned a hair clip into a sword and was surprisingly good at swordsmanship. Princess Abi sent a demonic blast at the Miko and she went flying backwards. "But you do not take much to beat"

Kikyo hit a statue of herself and stood up glaring "I'll blast you all to hell!" she exploded with pure powers and everyone ran for cover. Princess Abi only just missed out on going to hell, her birds saved her in the nick of time but some half breeds weren't so lucky. All in human forms and defenceless. The human ones all ran for cover abandoning all weapons and hard armour. They would turn back to normal when the purifying powers were out of their systems. Kikyo wasn't strong enough yet for a mass attack.

Princess Abi collapsed next to Inutaisho. The dog demon supported her and she coughed out "Inutaisho, she is gaining strength, do not let her near sunlight. It will be the death of us. She will get stronger closer to the dawn, sir" she coughed again and Inutaisho ordered Miroku to take care of her.

"Izayoi take any flying demons and close up any ways for the sun to get in" he ordered. Izayoi nodded and ran like a cheater around the field gathering any demons and half breeds that could dig quick or fly. Then they sealed up any cracks in the roof.

Kikyo glared up at them and knocked an arrow to fire. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and she switched targets to him. The arrow was about to fly.

Inuyasha couldn't avoid it! Then something flashed in her eyes and the arrow fired. Izayoi screamed and closed her eyes. Inutaisho gasped in horror a few meters away guarding a large group of human turned hanyous.

Inuyasha fell to one knee and looked over his shoulder. The arrow had grazed his robe of the fire rat and it was now stuck in the rocks behind him with a small piece of the torn robe attached to it.

Inuyasha glanced back at Kikyo, she had strayed her hand at the last second, he was sure of it! But why would she do that?

Kikyo looked at her hands in shock then grabbed her head and screamed. She staggered around almost drunkenly. Then steadied herself against a mirror. "Don't you dare!" she shouted at no one, her eyes were closed.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder two of the lucky ones, they were still part demon. "What's with her?"

"I don't know, she seems to be fighting with something…" Sango said back.

Kikyo pulled at her hair "No! I will not be beaten by you! _You Brat!_"

Inuyasha gasped. In the mirror behind her Kagome was the reflection. _Kagome's alive!_

Kikyo turned and looked in the mirror and Kagome looked solemnly back at her. Kikyo gasped and put her hands against the mirror "You are dead! I own this body now! You are an illusion!" Kikyo shrieked at her reflection.

Kagome looked sad and shook her head, she mouthed 'Inuyasha; the mirror'

Inuyasha didn't understand but ended up doing the right thing. He grabbed Kikyo's head and hit it hard against the mirror, causing it to vibrate. Kagome's image became blurred and so did Kikyo's then suddenly they switched places. Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's arms and Kikyo became trapped in the mirror as a reflection, forced to follow Kagome's movements.

Kagome had a bruise on her head from where she hit the mirror she groaned and opened her eyes "Inu… Inu… yasha?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kagome" he pulled her close and held her to his heart. "Kami, I thought I lost you…"

Kagome held him weakly back. "I love you" she whispered.

Inuyasha held her tightly "I love you too. Kagome lets go"

Kagome pulled away suddenly and staggered away from him with urgency. "No, stay back!" she warned and her features started to jump around as Kikyo and Kagome fought for control. Kagome cried "Inuyasha, get away! All of you leave, get away from me! I don't wanna hurt you!" her tiny form shuddered and fell to her knees breathing hard.

Inuyasha got onto his knees and held her hands "Kagome, I'm not going anywhere, you know that…"

Kagome sobbed, her face half her own and half Kikyo's. Eyes changed from warm to cold and back, hands went from delicate and gentle to long and grasping then back, her hair was doing a funny dance as it went strait then wavy.

Kagome spoke in a voice half her own and half not "Inuyasha if you won't leave me, kill me, don't let her do this to the world"

Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. "Not gonna happen, Kagome. Kikyo if you can hear me, give up. You have no idea who your dealing with"

Kagome shuddered again and said in Kikyo's voice "Pathetic halfbreed, I'll never give up"

"Kikyo stop…" Kagome whined in her own voice, her face screwed up in pain.

Wild laughter escaped her lips "I'll never let you go Kagome! I'll devour your soul!"

Kagome's eyes flew wide and she clutched at her chest. "Inuyasha!" she gasped out. He held her close "She's doing it, Inuyasha! She's destroying my soul! I can feel it!" she screamed and tears fell from her eyes as she tried to fight back. "I can't take it! Inuyasha help me!"

Inuyasha was at a loss. Her every scream, plea and whimpering cry hurt more than being stabbed, her tears soaking his shirt made his own eyes sting and the way she gripped at him but at the same time tried to make him leave made him feel like his was being torn in half. Suddenly Inuyasha had an idea. It was crazy and impractical but it was the only thing he could do. He pulled out one of the pennies that Naraku had given to Kagome. One coin fell to the floor but he had another in his hand and didn't bother to pick it up.

He flicked the penny into the air and said loud and clearly "Show me the way to Kikyo's corpse" the coin flashed and he scoped Kagome's shaking form into his arms and followed the coin. "Open the roof!" he yelled and when no one listened he fired Blades of Blood to get them to move.

When the hole opened up enough to get through he ran at full speed following the glowing coin. Kagome held onto him limply "Inuyasha?"

"Hold on Kagome, just a little longer"

"Okay…"

The coin hovered for a second then buried itself into the ground. Inuyasha put Kagome to one side and started to dig. Kagome watched him and then lay down and the battle inside her continued.

Inuyasha felt Kagome start to fade away again and hurried on. His claws met a large metal box and he tore it open to reveal Kikyo's mummy. It was a leather sack filled with bones. It looked barely human-shaped as the leathery skin was pulled tightly over the bones of her body, the clothes were all black and all the possessions buried with her were dust now.

Kagome gasped at what she saw and felt Kikyo's efforts to devour her soul increase. It was like having fire in your veins and knives in your lungs, your head pounded in agony like being trampled by elephants and it hurt to move, the muscle that dared to break from stillness was being spiked with a million needle points. "Inuyasha…" she murmured.

He took her gently in his arms and put her hands over Kikyo's face. "Get her out" he told her "Force her back into her body"

Kagome shivered "I can't…" she gasped out.

Inuyasha kissed her suddenly and her eyes fluttered closed as he did so. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "Yes you can, if you can love a hanyou, teach Shiori to swim, put Koga with his chosen and beat Princess Abi in demon training when you are only a _human_; then you can do anything"

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and then closed her own and frowned, grinding her teeth so hard Inuyasha feared that they could break! Her form glowed and lights shot out of her body and into Kikyo's mummy. Kagome slumped as the last little white light left her.

Inuyasha jumped out of the hole and put her on the cool grass. She opened her eyes a little and whispered "We did it… she's out" her eyes closed and a gentle smiled came "She's gone…"

"_You Brat!_"

The hanyou and the Miko jumped and tried to shield each other from the angry mummy that was falling apart as it climbed out of the grave. It was like a horror movie! Her skin spilt showing yellowing bones and she spoke with blackened teeth, no hair and almost no lips or gums.

Kagome cried out and tired to pull Inuyasha away. But he pulled out his sword and destroyed the thing with a yell of "Wind Scar!"

Kikyo's body was destroyed and only her spirit reminded "I am going to die… again… I'll take you wretches with me!" a blast of pure destructive power was unleashed and Kagome and Inuyasha were consumed inside it…

* * *

><p>Inutaisho and Izayoi climbed out of the hole to the underground city with the Lords of the west right behind them.<p>

Izayoi looked around helplessly "How can we find them?"

Shippo pulled out the last of the seeking pennies. "Take us to Inuyasha and Kagome" he said and flipped it into the air and the penny glowed and shot off towards their location.

But the coin wasn't needed when a large explosion of white light appeared on the horizon. Izayoi and Inutaisho cringed and had to run backwards to avoid getting purified. The others hissed and growled in pain, some fell to the floor and a few smart ones ran for cover. Izayoi gasped "Kagome, Inuyasha, they…" Her gaze locked with her mates in horror.

If they were in that blast, there was no way they could have survived!

They ran so fast that trees bent in their wake, the Lords of the west right behind them.

Inutaisho was the fastest and reached them first he gasped in horror. Izayoi was next and she put a hand over her mouth and clutched at her mates arm. The Lords of the west froze in place.

Kagome lay on the floor with Inuyasha surrounded in a field of dead things. They were in each others arms, fallen in the positions they had when they landed, each one trying to protect the other when they fell. Still protecting the other as they edged towards death...

Their relaxed and peaceful faces faced each other, mere inches apart almost nose to nose. Arms encircles each other, but the most striking thing was a golden glowing light connected their mating marks.

Izayoi sobbed slightly "Their souls are one…"

Kagome and Inuyasha lay in the field of destruction, wounded, weakened and very close to death as they lay there still and silent. A single shooting star passed over them and then the sun burst over the horizon and bathed them in light that masked how near to dying they were.

The others carried them to the school, their hero's on the verge of death. Would they make it?

* * *

><p><strong>That was epic! It should have been a movie, if not for Inuyasha another anime or one by itself. I had to redo this <em>six times<em> to get it right! Don't make those hours of my life go to waste!**

**Review!**


	18. A Single Soul

**I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though...**

**This is the ending to a great story, it was great to write and fantastic to read over once I had finished it. Tell me if you had a similar reaction! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>- 18 A Single Soul -<strong>

In a healing room four weeks later Izayoi sat by her son and held his hand, waiting. Inuyasha just laid where he had been placed, even breathing and even heartbeat to the machine to his left.

There was a tube stuck under his nose to give him the air he needed to heal faster. There were several pads stuck to his chest and temples that were hooked up to various machines that both monitored him and kept him alive at the beginning of the treatment.

Izayoi and Inutaisho waited for their son to wake. For a month they waited and took turns to be by his side.

And finally after a month Inuyasha stirred.

He heard the bleeping that sounded like his alarm clock and it was irritating him, he slowly squinted his eyes open. He hurt everywhere! His skin felt like it had been peeled and then stuck back on, his bones felt as if someone had torn them out and replaced them badly, his head pounded in time with the bleep and his eyes could barely see things blurry.

A figure appeared in his sight. "Inuyasha?" a voice asked, his hand was squeezed gently.

Inuyasha forced his voice and mouth to work "Mum…?" he asked his voice sounding choked and hoarse. He felt like shit.

"Thank Kami… I'm here, Inuyasha" his mother murmured back softly.

Inuyasha smiled and fell asleep again. Inutaisho walked through the door and said "He's awoken?"

Izayoi nodded "Yes, but he's asleep again, now. He must be really weak…"

"Go get some rest, Izayoi, I'll watch over him for a while"

Izayoi smiled gratefully "Thank you dear, wake me the second he wakes"

"I will" Inutaisho promised and took her place by his son's bed.

Inuyasha properly woke up three hours later. He opened his eyes and blinked at the brightness. Then he felt the tube up his nose and raised a hand to rip it away. "Oh no, you don't" a deep voice said and his hand was strayed.

Inuyasha looked towards the source of that voice "Dad?"

Inutaisho was there and he picked up a phone and sent a message then Izayoi was there as well. "Oh, Inuyasha!" she sobbed and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha held her back, his pounding head feeling a bit better with her scent in his nose. "Mother…"

Inutaisho saw his son's discomfort and quickly shut down the bleeping machine and Inuyasha pulled off all the wires and sat up. "What happened?" he groaned as the room swayed around him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall for support.

Izayoi put a cup of medicine in his hand "Drink this, you'll feel better" she told him in a motherly voice. He obeyed and soon the room stopped acting like an ocean liner and stayed still.

"That's better" he sighed "What happened to me?"

Inutaisho answered "The soul of Kikyo tried to destroy you and Kagome, and she nearly managed it…"

Inuyasha nodded, remembering. "Why wasn't I killed?" he asked softly. "That spell, I should be…"

Izayoi touched his mating mark and he flinched away from the contact. It was instinctive, only Kagome, his mate, was allowed to touch that place on his neck. Izayoi sighed "You didn't die because you mated with Kagome" she explained further when Inuyasha looked at her as if she was talking caveman. "Your souls merged and both of your bodies changed slightly, you have become more resistant to Miko powers than any normal demon or human… if you hadn't mated with her, you'd be dead…"

Inuyasha sighed then sat bolt upright "Where's Kagome? Is she…" Izayoi and Inutaisho looked at each other nervously. Inuyasha feared the worst "She's not… Kikyo didn't…"

Inutaisho shook his head "She's alive, but barely…"

Inuyasha didn't need another word, he was out of bed and staggering towards Kagome's scent, ignoring his mother's protests and shaking off his father's arms that tried to force him back. _Kagome…_

He staggered into a room where her scent was coming from and what he saw made his heart skip several beats in horror.

Kagome lay on her bed with her eyes closed and her black hair like a halo around her, her skin was a deathly white and her hands were neatly folded under her breasts with flowers placed there smelling strongly of Shiori and Shippo. Kagome was thin and looked very sick and weak. Inuyasha staggered to her side and put a hand on her cheek. She was icy cold, if it weren't for her shallow breathing and the bleeping of her slow heartbeat anyone would have seen her as dead.

"She wasn't so lucky" Izayoi said softly, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Your mating strengthened her body enough to stay alive but her soul is what's wounded the most. Kikyo damaged her a lot from the inside. Jinenji and the other healers worked on her for three days with no change"

Inutaisho put a hand over Kagome's "She woke up once but was insane, her soul and mind were so badly damaged, she was torturing herself, it was too cruel to keep her awake like that. Jinenji put her into a healing coma. Her soul was so badly hurt it's possible that she'll never fully recover, or recover at all… I'm sorry Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha only half heard them. _Kagome…_

Later that night Inuyasha sat by her bed like his mother had done with him, holding her hand and trying to will her awake again. "Kagome… I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can; I need you, Kagome. I need you to wake up and be with me… You're my mate… I love you. I won't let you leave me! Kagome! Wake up!" he sobbed out brokenly.

Kagome stayed that way for another week and a half. Jinenji said the next day very sadly "I've done everything I can for her. I doubt she'll wake up now, no human can survive this long without nourishment"

Inuyasha never left her side.

One night he traced her mating mark softly, remembering the way she had come into his life and changed it all, turned it upside down and showered him in a light that would never burn out, with one simple promise; _I'll always be by your side…_

Careless claws broke the skin of the mark and he whispered an apology and bent down to lick the blood off. When his tongue touched her skin his demon suddenly took over. He found himself pulling her into a sitting position against him, his fangs lengthened as a part of his demon came to the surface, but it would never come to hurt her as it was almost humane around her, then her bit her mating mark, repiercing the scar exactly.

When that happened he could sense her soul. It was pitiful, torn apart and broken inside her. He gently reached out with his own soul and slowly pieced her own soul back together, using a part of him to fix her up.

He unknowingly joined them together even tighter than before. He saw how damaged she was, Kikyo had ripped her soul apart like a wild animal and Inuyasha was the merciful god who was gently putting the broken angel back together again. Soothing her hurts and pains and showing her more warmth and love than ever before.

Kagome slowly came back to herself. Inuyasha completed her soul and felt a part of her reach for him and tangle itself deep inside his own soul, permanently merging them as one soul, aching for the other.

Kagome sighed and her head sifted slightly against his shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and pulled his fangs and teeth from the wound and tenderly licked it closed. Kagome woke up to the blissful sensation and raised a hand and placed it on his back.

Inuyasha froze then pulled back to look at her, afraid to hope.

She was awake!

Her brown eyes tired and sleepy yet filled with love for him, a pretty blush just leaving her cheeks that held onto that rosy colour and her heartbeat timed with his own as he held her close.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered out softly then fell limp as her exhaustion claimed her once again.

Inuyasha cried silently into her hair and held her like that until she stirred again. The morning light lit her up like an angel. "Inuyasha… you're alright?" she whispered out gently.

He didn't answer her "Kagome" he held her so tightly she had trouble breathing. "Don't you dare try and leave me again!" he growled at her and then put her down on the bed. "Yes, I'm alright. Everyone is. Nobody on our side died"

Kagome sighed in relief "The Last Shadow?"

Inuyasha scowled darkly "Dead. Kikyo or killed the last of them off, too insane to realise that they were only humans… we took care of any survivors who would be mad enough tot try that again…" he was playing with her hair as he answered her questions.

Kagome purred a little "How long was I… asleep"

Inuyasha shook his head and shrugged "Not sure, a week and a half longer than I was. Mother never told me how long I was out for"

Kagome nodded "Kikyo?"

He half smirked "She tried to take us with her when she died… Mum told me that if we hadn't mated then we'd be resting in peace and pieces right now… Your body was strengthened by mine and I was more resistant to purification because of you…"

Kagome smiled a little then murmured "I'm _starving_"

Inuyasha smiled and then said "Jinenji and my parents will be here soon-"

"No I'm hungry now!" she whined, interrupting him defiantly.

He sighed and moved into the office and came back with a fruit basket that smelt a lot like Ayami. _Cheers Ayami…_ he thought.

Kagome eagerly ate half the basket then as she reached for the water pail Inuyasha moved it out of her reach. She started to complain but he quickly took a sip and then kissed her mouth to silence her. Kagome felt the water pass into her mouth and she sighed then giggled. "I could do it myself you know" she scolded, still laughing a little.

He grinned, golden eyes flashing in the dawn light. "What fun would that be?" but he let her have the glass anyway. She drank, spilling it over her chest and neck in her eagerness, then sighed contentedly.

"Never knew water could be sooooo good" she sighed out. Inuyasha smirked and lowered his head to kiss and lick up the lingering moisture on her skin causing her giggle again. "Down boy" she scolded lightly caressing his ears and letting him claim her lips. When her every part of exposed skin had been kissed and cared for she pushed him back as she straitened her nightgown, but never leaving his arms.

The door opened and Izayoi and Inutaisho entered and gasped when they saw Kagome, awake and looking perfectly healthy again.

Izayoi let out a cry of joy and ran to hold her tightly. "Thank the Gods" she cried out and kissed her daughter in law's pretty face and hair over and over "Are you alright? Does anything hurt?"

Kagome held her back and cried a little as well "Mother… don't be sad, I'm alright"

Inutaisho put a hand on Izayoi's shoulder "Calm down dear, let her breathe. Good to see you've awoken Kagome"

Kagome reached up and held him in a hug. "Good to be back, father…" Inutaisho smiled as his daughter in law used that term.

* * *

><p>Later that day Inuyasha supported Kagome as they made their way into the west dorm. Kagome had been gaining strength all day and wanted to surprise her friends by turning up unexpectedly. But she didn't know how fast news could travel…<p>

When they entered the common room everyone jumped out of their hiding places yelling "Surprise!"

Sango hugged the shocked couple "Welcome back!" she greeted warmly and excitedly. Her aura flashing so may colours it was almost white.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and said "When did all this happen?"

Koga laughed and appeared next "Your dad told us, of course! We just used all the spare decorations from our last party! By the way, you have never looked so scraggily mutt face"

Ayami elbowed him in the ribs "Ignore him! Kagome! I thought you were down for the count!" she yelled and hugged her so tightly Kagome felt her ribbs shift!

Kagome laughed "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Inuyasha high fived Ayami and said "Why aren't I getting the attention?"

Miroku appeared with drinks "Because you are a stubborn son of a bitch- no offence to your mother- and we all know you wouldn't die like that, it would take about three of those insane women to take you on in a fair fight"

"Here, here" Shippo cheered.

Shiori was flying around throwing flowers and streamers while Sango became a disco light and Miroku took care of the music. The lively dorm was soon crashed by the other three dorms; north, south and east.

The entire school was a party zone.

Kagome was hoisted up onto her friends shoulders and then she grabbed a vine that grew on the side of the tallest tower and, with Shiori's flying help, climbed to the top of the tallest tower.

Inuyasha saw where she had gone and followed her. She pulled him over the balcony and then with the cheering crowds of hanyou's beneath him stole a kiss as the fireworks set off behind them.

Inuyasha laughed "I guess they are trying to say- welcome home, beautiful" he kissed her cheeks and eyes again and she sighed against him.

"Home…" her eyes lit up and she laughed. What pain she had endured didn't matter any more in comparison for this happiness; loyal friends that made her laugh and smile, a family that had welcomed her with open arms and a warmth that chased away the chilling memories of her past, but best of all; her lover, Inuyasha, the most amazing man on the planet. Protective, caring, sweet, sexy, funny, demanding and made in such a way that she couldn't help but love him.

He was looking back at her in a similar fashion. Beautiful, adorable, alluring, bossy, sweet, hilarious and fashioned just for him. He loved her more than anything in the world, or larger!

Lips locking again they were bathed in the light of the fireworks and the wonderful love they had discovered inside the other.

Kagome smiled gently against his warm lips and knew that from that moment on she would be happy…

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I'm a little sad that it has ended so soon, yet I'm relived to move onto another story. Probably another 'How much I hate Kikyo' one. This has been the highlight of my week, I've been stuck in bed sick and lonely since Saturday!**

**Review people! I need some cheering up!**


End file.
